


Long Live the King

by belliesareneat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Excuse Plot, M/M, Mother dying during childbirth, Post-Birthright, Several other background pairings, Sexual Tension, Stuffing, Tragedy, Weight Gain, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belliesareneat/pseuds/belliesareneat
Summary: According to Hoshido tradition, now that we are allies and are at peace, I have an offer to make you. I am Hoshido’s king. As such, I am the head of and represent our army. My body is a weapon, but during times of peace, weapons are not needed. It’s an ancient tradition. As a sign of trust, I offer you to quell Hoshido’s wartime state through my body. In other words, I request you help me gain weight until I no longer have the body of a soldier.Leo stared at the letter in shock.A weight gain fic that’s 2/3 romance and 1/3 tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Birthright. Everything is the same but Keaton survives. I beat Birthright and Conquest like a year ago and wrote this half-way through my replay of Birthright, but hopefully that doesn’t show. I got a plot bunny. I'm weak.

The note arrived exactly one month after Ryoma ascended to the Hoshidan throne. During Leo’s morning reading, Niles slipped the envelope onto the page of the tome he was progressing through.

“For you, from King Ryoma,” Niles said.

“Thank you.” Leo dismissed Niles with a nod.

He took a knife and opened the envelope.

Years ago, if someone had told Leo that he would be king of Nohr and allies with Hoshido, he would have laughed, but here he was, and Castle Krakenburg had never seemed so large and empty. Once it was filled with family. Now, his father, oldest brother, and youngest sister were dead. Camilla had run off to live with he beloved. Corrin lived in Hoshido, married to Silas and spending time with her blood family.

Leo tried not to hold it against her, but as he spent long nights alone pondering over how to best allocate resources for the kingdom, he would sometimes grow jealous of her. Camilla stayed by his side at the start and worked tirelessly with him, but the death of Xander and Elise was weighed heavily on her heart. When a wolfskin caught her fancy and made her laugh again, Leo couldn’t help but encourage her to run into his arms and away from the castle that was filled with painful memories.

At night, he would mistake the groans and creeks of an old castle for the voice of Elise and Xander. Shadows had a similar effect on him.

He was grateful he still had Odin and Niles with him. If not, Leo was sure he would go mad.

He pulled out the letter and unfolded it. The handwriting was neat and proper. It was fitting for a king.

_King Leo;_

_It has been one month since Nohr and Hoshido have reached peace. I have longed for this for years, and few things could make me as happy as our alliance has._

_According to Hoshido tradition, now that we are allies and are at peace, I have an offer to make you. I am Hoshido’s king. As such, I am the head of and represent our army. My body is a weapon, but during times of peace, weapons are not needed. It’s an ancient tradition. As a sign of trust, I offer you to quell Hoshido’s wartime state through my body._

_In other words, I request you help me gain weight until I no longer have the body of a soldier. I apologize for not making this request earlier. I would have, but I waited until the maximum time allowed by tradition since I am a new king._

_Please write back quickly, and feel free to use the messenger I have sent for the purpose._

_King Ryoma._

Leo stared at the letter in shock.

He reread it, then reread it again.

He looked hard for one, but there was no hidden message or trick to the message. King Ryoma was asking Leo to fatten him up as a symbol of peace. It was one of the strangest requests Leo had ever known, but Hoshido and Nohr were two very different kingdoms with two very different cultures.

Leo waited until nightfall to write a response. He spent most of the day attending to various kingly duties, but in-between meeting with nobles and trying to set up new farming methods with family farmers, he managed to find the time to go to the library and investigate this Hoshidan tradition. Thought he doubted it was the case, Ryoma could be playing some type of joke on him, or like he early expected, it might be a euphemism for something else.

It wasn’t. What Ryoma was talking about was a legitimate that had been recorded in history several times. It was used to strengthen relationships with countries post-war, and it was a celebration of peace.

It was also yet another thing Leo had to struggle with. The duties of a king never ended. He wished Elise was with him. She would love to have Ryoma here. She would enjoy befriending Ryoma and telling servants what to cook for him. Xander would have the proper experience and preparation to skillfully carry out the diplomatic event. While Leo had plenty of his own experiences dealing with foreign countries, it was always as an assistant to Xander. He never dreamed he would have to take care of such matters himself one day. Even Camilla would be better at this than him. She would lover to nurture Ryoma.

But, that wasn’t the reality. Leo was king, and his siblings weren’t with him. He’d take care of this.

He slipped the book back onto the shelf. His time was up, and he now had to leave the capital to meet some rural peasants. On his way out, he passed Odin, who was on his way back after taking inventory of their food.

“Odin, a moment.”

Odin threw out his hand. “Leo! The master of darkness, heir to the wicked ways, is always at your service.”

His dramatic flair warmed Leo’s heart. It was a welcomed constant in a world of change, though with the way Odin talked about leaving one day, Leo feared he might lose it too one day.

“King Ryoma sent me a letter making an… odd request. You’re well traveled. Look at it and tell me what you think.”

“Of course!” Odin took the letter from Leo’s outstretched hand. When he was done reading it, he raised an eyebrow. “Um… So Ryoma’s coming here? I mean, it sort of makes sense. Though I am fated to walk a dangerous path and will never get to experience peace… I can understand it.”

Leo smiled briefly, amused. “I suppose. Hopefully I can talk my way out of it. I have too much to do already.” Then, he sighed. “I’ve got to go. Did you take inventory?”

“Have I ever disappointed, milord?”

“No. Leave the note on my desk.”

* * *

Leo wrote his reply before he went to bed that night and gave it to the Hoshidan messenger.

_King Ryoma;_

_I appreciate your offer, but I have no interest in partaking in this tradition. Your assistance with improving Nohr is already more than I can ask for. Furthermore, I am sure you have no real interest in losing your figure, peace time or not. Consider the obligation forgiven._

_King Leo._

* * *

Leo was surprised when he was handed another letter from Ryoma several days later.

_King Leo;_

_I thank you for thinking of me, but I insist you let me uphold this tradition. I want to embrace this peace as I am called to. If it helps ease your fears, if I need to lose the weight, I have the metabolism to do so quickly, but I do not foresee myself having to. Nohr was Hoshido’s only real enemy. I do not expect another war in my lifetime._

_Still, I will not force myself on you. If you are too busy or cannot house me, I understand, but do not decline out of misplaced consideration for me._

_King Ryoma_.

Leo found the man to be a stubborn fool, but who was he to deny him? If it would improve moral in Hoshido, all the better.

_King Ryoma_ ;

_Very well. If you insist, you are more than welcome to come to Castle Krakenburg and gorge yourself into a pig. Just let me know when you will be here, and I will have a room prepared for you._

_By the way, you should know better than to write back to me without mentioning Corrin. How is my dear sister? Is everyone treating her well?_

_King Leo._

* * *

_King Leo;_

_You amuse me, Leo. Corrin is doing well. She and Silas are overjoyed to finally have Kana live with them. They’re still settling into their house, but Corrin is already talking about wanting to travel throughout Hoshido and try to get rid of the lingering prejudice against Nohr._

_I will leave for Nohr tomorrow. I look forward to spending time in Nohr. My retainers will also be coming with me._

_King Ryoma._

* * *

Leo dreaded Ryoma’s arrival. He fought against in the battle against Xander. If things had been different, Xander could be in the castle as the proper king, and maybe Corrin would be home in Nohr instead of Hoshido.

The last scenario was unlikely, but Leo allowed himself to dream.

Ryoma, Saizo, and Kagero arrived on horse back. Instead of his normal red armor, Ryoma was dressed in beautiful red robes with a dragon on the front. The king and his retainers were all exhausted and overworked. Leo was there to greet them, and he was the smiling king his role demeaned of him. Yet, his blood boiled.

Leo wanted his family back.

“Welcome to Nohr, Ryoma. I’ll make sure your visit is better than your last one, The servants will show you all to your rooms.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Ryoma said.

One of the many servants of the castle help Ryoma and his retainers off their horses and grab their bags. Leo had the nicest guest room in the castle prepared for Ryoma. His retainers had rooms on each side of him.

Like a good host, Leo joined Ryoma for dinner. He had instructed his cooks to prepare the best for Ryoma, and the tables were loaded down with food. Pork, beef, mutton, cabbage, green beans, and a large bowl of potato soup had been prepared for him. Dessert, a chocolate cake, set at the end of the table for after their meal. Leo sat across from Ryoma, who was looking at all the different Nohrian dishes.

“Are your retainers not joining us?” Leo asked.

“Sadly, no. They have work they need to intend to. We may be in another country, but that won’t stop life back home.” Ryoma said as he picked up his fork. “I must admit, I am excited to try your food. I haven’t had much Nohrian food  in my life.”

“I wouldn’t imagine so. I’ll make sure the chief prepares variety of food for you to eat.”

Leo was skilled diplomat. He knew how to entertain with conversation and be pleasant company. He also knew how to do all this without emotionally engaging in the conversation.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

When Ryoma spoke, it came from the heart. Everything about him was genuine. Leo envied him for growing up in a warm place where he could be so free with his emotions.

“Is Camilla not here?” Ryoma asked.

“She’s went to live with a wolfskin on Mount Garou, and she’s helping him put together a new pack. She’s smitten with him. I expect there will be a wedding soon.”

Ryoma chuckled. He made the atmosphere in the room welcoming. Leo was tempted to drop his guard, and this revolted him.

“Everyone is getting married, aren’t they? Corrin and Silas, Takumi has married my Mikoto’s retainer, Orochi, and Sakura has been sneaking off to eat sweets with a boy from the Wind Tribe. War will do that.”

Leo knew how to be a good host and make polite conversation.

“Oh?  I’m glad your family is doing well. Thank you for reminding me how nice it is to have siblings you’re close to.”

Sometimes he just chose not to.

Ryoma’s smile faded, and he grew serious.

“Leo, if you think I’m not sorry for what happened, if I wouldn’t give anything to not have needed to take lives…”

“I know. Garon was mad. We were just too blind to see it. You need what needed to be done.”

But how he left his heart aching. He would wake up in the morning with a heavy chest and wet eyes. Some days he had to force himself to get out of bed. Elise would never smile at him again. He could never train with Xander or listen to his advice again. No matter what Ryoma said or did, the pain would still be there.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that it,” Leo said, words dripping with forced kindness. “Have you found a noble woman to settle down with?”

The topic made Ryoma look even more uncomfortable.

“I have not. I wish I didn’t need to take a wife, but the country needs heir, and I need someone to rule with me. I cannot believe Queen Mikoto ruled as well as she did alone.”

The response piqued Leo’s interest. Not letting it show, he replied, “Really? What don’t you like about the idea?”

Ryoma sighed.

“I have no interest in women. I would prefer to take another man as my spouse, but even if I do that, I will need to take a mistress for a heir. I don’t want that.”

It was an answer Leo could have predicted. Still, Leo could empathize with the man.

“I understand. I’m gay myself.”

Ryoma’s eyes widened. “I had no idea. What do you plan to do?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Perhaps I’ll let one of sister’s children be my heir. Maybe I’ll take some peasant as a mistress. I’ll deal with the problem when it arises.

Ryoma seemed comforted by his answer. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one with this struggle.”

“I never planned to take the throne,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, “and I’ve only been a king for month. It’s the least of my concerns.” Throughout their conversation, Ryoma had steadily been eating, and Leo had finished his plate long ago. For Leo, it was some kind of show he’d never seen before. Ryoma had to be stuffed, yet he kept eating. Leo wondered if he went around to Ryoma’s side of the table, would his stomach be swollen?

He wanted to see how much Ryoma could eat. The idea excited him in a way he didn’t understand.

“Are you actually going through with this? Fattening yourself up?”

Ryoma put a slice of the chocolate cake on his plate and took a bite of it.

“Peace time deserves a fat king,” Ryoma explained in a gentle tone. “I don’t mind it. Usually, I watch what I eat. Indulging could be fun.”

Nohr didn’t always have the luxury of indulgence. There was a surplus of food currently, thanks to Hoshido now trading with Nohr. Hearing Ryoma talk so nonchalantly about being able to overeat left Leo feeling bitter.

“And Nohr gets to subdue Hoshido. Metaphorically,” Leo said.

“Right.”

“Then eat up, Ryoma.”

Leo wanted to see how far Ryoma could go.

The two continued to talk as Ryoma kept eating. Another slice of cake disappeared. He cut himself more of the pork and ate too. He finished off a bowl of soup before he laid his silverware down. He leaned back and rubbed his stomach, and Leo indeed was able to see a bulge in his robes. He found a sexual beauty in the sight, and Leo didn’t understand why.

“Thank you for the meal. Your chief is wonderful.”

“I’ll be sure to pass along the compliment.” Leo stood. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Ryoma. I hope you enjoy Nohr while you’re here.”

Though if he could do so without any political consequences, he would let Ryoma sleep on bricks instead of a mattress and give him muddy water to drink. 

“From what I have seen and tasted so far, I’m sure I will. Sleep well, Leo.”

His words were so honest and kind. He reminded Leo of Xander. They were both kind, loyal, and willing to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Leo couldn’t stand it.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo didn't join Ryoma for a meal the next day or the day after that. He had no desire to meet with him. Even if they were allies now, Leo wasn't ready to let go of old grudges.

The old musty, dark, rotten castle was making him rotten too.

Luckily, Ryoma was just as busy as Leo was. Even in Nohr, he was hard at work carrying out his duties as Hoshido's king. After a generous lunch, he would often take a horse and travel to meet with a noblemen, merchant, or some other person of interest. His retainers were constantly running back and forth carrying messages and fetching books about Nohr or meeting with people as his proxy.

When his retainers weren't busy, they liked to spy on Leo, which he knew only from Niles pointing it out. Leo didn't try to stop it. He had nothing to hide, and indulging them was far less work than actually trying to get them to stop. They listened to Ryoma, not him.

Besides, when it came to Ryoma, the whole castle was Leo's eyes.

Just when Leo was wondering if he would be able to go the rest of Ryoma's visit without interacting with him, the older man approached him.

One of Leo's favorite hobbies was chess. It kept his mind sharp, and beating others was wonderfully satisfying.

Xander had been loved for his strength. Elise had been adored for her friendliness. Camilla was an endless fountain of love. Leo had his wit, and he had spent all of his life sharpening it into a weapon.

When he had the time, he'd let civilians challenge him. Most of his opponents were nobles, but if commoners felt brave enough to challenge him, Leo would let them.

He had a match arranged later on in the day with a duke. When his meeting with a tax collectors finished early, he decided to get some practice in.

It was sunny that day, a rare occurrence in Nohr, so he took his set outside. He opened up his book of chess problems, set up the board on a table in the courtyard, and went to work.

It was relaxing, and Leo needed relaxation these days.

Not too long after, he heard the rustling of grass as someone came towards him. He look up from the board, and Ryoma was standing a few feet away from him. Leo still wasn't used to seeing Ryoma out of armor and in Nohr.

“Need an opponent?”

Leo was amused. “You're familiar with chess?”

“I'm no genius, but I've played a few games with Silas before.”

Leo recognized the name. Silas, Corrin's little knight friend. He had been a soldier of Nohr before he defected to Hoshido. Leo gestured to the seat across for him, feeling mischievous.

“Take a seat, then.” Leo reset the board, placing the black pieces on his side. “You can have the first move.”

Ryoma moved one of his pawns forward. Leo responded similarly. After a few moves, it became clear to Leo that when Ryoma said he had played a few games, he meant it literally. The game would be a slaughter, and this pleased him.

“Leo, I understand why you dislike me, and I apologize if my presence here is aggravating to you.” Ryoma said as he moved his pawn.

“Not at all,” Leo said, words sugar sweet and false. “It is an honor to have you here.”

“You can be frank with me,” Ryoma asserted.

For a moment, Leo didn't know how to respond.

It wasn't often Leo was left speechless, but it also wasn't often people tried to connect with him either.

“We don't want to be honest with each other, do we? We're both actors, as politics requires.”

“I am always honest,” Ryoma said in the same stern voice he had used previously. Said voice somehow soothed Leo's ears. It reminded him of how Xander would scold it. “Even if you're emotions are ugly and rude, I want you to be sincere.” His words were piecing to Leo. “I am sorry for all the tragedy that has befallen you, and I will spend my time as king trying to fix what damage we've done.”

“Hoshido has nothing to fix,” Leo admitted softly. “Xander had multiple chances to sheathe his sword. Garon had to be put down.” The words were painful to say, but they were true, which only made his chest ache more. His hatred was not justified. It would not fix anything. His siblings were dead because Nohr was corrupt, and they hadn't seen it until it was too late. Nothing would change that.

“I'm sorry. I know what it is like to lose a love one. It is a pain I would not wish on anyone. Family is...” Ryoma's expression turned bittersweet. “...special, like a part of yourself.”

It was his turn to move, but Leo didn't. He thought he had no tears left to shed for his dead siblings, but hearing the king of the country they warred with try to comfort him, he could feel pressure building up behind his eyes.

“I'm sorry for your mother,” Leo uttered. “You know, you remind me of Xander.” They both always knew just what to say, but Leo couldn't bring himself to admit Ryoma's words touched him.

“Corrin says the same thing.”

Leo's expression softened. “She would know.” He took a moment to calm himself down, then moved his queen. “Checkmate, by the way.”

“Wait, really?” Ryoma took a closer look at the board. The previous heavy atmosphere was broken, which Leo was thankful for. “You're right. I never thought I'd beat you, but I was hoping I'd give you more of a challenge.”

“It's chess. You've only played it a handful of times.”

“True. Have you ever heard of shogi, Leo?”

His interest was piqued.“I've heard it mentioned before. It's popular in Hoshido, correct?”

“Yes. I brought my set with me. Want to learn to play?”

Leo grinned like a cat. He would devour any new challenge offered to him.

“If you think I'd say no, you still have much to learn about me. Can you do early tomorrow morning, before breakfast?”

“I'll be there.”

* * *

True to his word, Ryoma was waiting for Leo early next morning. The sky was just starting to lighten as the night transitioned into day. Leo had never had the pleasure of sleeping past morning.

Ryoma had the board set up when Leo arrived. The younger king sat down across from him. He had been looking forward to the meeting since Ryoma suggested it the previous day, and this surprised Leo.

“Did you sleep well, Leo?”

“I haven't gotten a good night's rest since Xander and Elise passed,” Leo admitted somberly. They wouldn't let him sleep. “You don't look like you slept either.”

“There's a lot of wok to be done, even while I'm here in Nohr.”

“I understand. I never being a king was so much work. I thought I understood a king's duties, but there's always-” Leo was cut off by a growl from Ryoma's stomach. The noise was somehow pleasing to his ears. “Hungry already?” he teased.

He knew it was rude, but Ryoma had asked Leo to be honest with him. This was who he was. Honestly, it amused Leo that the king of Hoshido, who never knew famine and probably ate enough for two last last night, last hungry again before dawn.

An image of a heavier Ryoma on his knees and begging for food from Leo crossed his mind suddenly, and Leo felt his cock twitch with arousal.

Leo quickly shut down the idea. He'd dwell upon it and its meaning later, when the object of said fantasy wasn't sitting right across from him.

“My stomach's stretched out,” Ryoma explained. “I've been getting hungry more often. I'm surprised my body's gotten used to my diet so quickly.”

Leo focused on his breathing. His mind was his sharpest tool. He would use it to control his body.

“Show me how to play shogi.”

“Happily. Unlike chess, both sides are white. Like chess, the goal of shogi is to capture the king...”

* * *

Their shogi games became a morning ritual. Every day, at the crack of dawn, Leo would get dressed and meet Ryoma for a game of shogi. Ryoma would always be there before Leo. Sometimes his hair would be wet, remnants of a shower. The meetings quickly became the highlight of Leo's day. He adored learning shogi. By the end of the week, he snatched a victory from Ryoma. The other king was intelligent, but from his plays, it was clear to Leo he wasn't used to playing games.

Beyond the shogi, he came to appreciate Ryoma's presence. The king was reassuringly professional, sturdy, and kind. He was a giant among men, larger than life.

He was a proper king, like Xander and unlike Leo. Ryoma's people loved him because he was everything a king should be. Leo could see that. Nohrians embraced Leo because of his family. People did not love Leo like they did the him. Leo was not warm or welcoming, nor did he openly give himself like the older brothers. No matter how practiced his smile, people sensed that. They followed him because of his blood.

Leo appreciated Ryoma's company. He had Niles and Odin, but they were nothing like him.

However, the more time he spent with Ryoma, the more aware of his strange fantasies he became. Ryoma would mention that he was starting to put on weight, and Leo would catch himself wanting to feel the change. He would talk about food, and Leo would become aware that he longed to watch him eat again.

When he was free to be alone with his thoughts, while he showered or when he was having trouble sleeping, he would follow those thoughts.

He found he longed to see Ryoma fulfill his duty and grow fat. He wanted to watch every pound pile on. Thinking about Ryoma's figure softening made him hard.

This was a part of his sexuality didn't know existed. Leo had never denied himself the pleasures of the flesh. He was a gay man and not the fist born. There was nothing holding him back from taking on lovers as he pleased, and when he was a teenage with raging hormones, he did.

So, to better understand his new sexual curiosity, he told Niles to dress in his best and meet him at a party. Niles had and would always be his best wing man. He got a chuckle out of Leo explaining his plan but beyond that, he didn't comment. Leo went under in a magical disguise. The charm didn't change his appearance, but no one would recognize him as the king of Nohr.

Leo went home with a large man, larger than any man he had slept with before. He had red hair, blue eyes, and stubble. He made lame jokes the whole night, and Leo politely laughed.

Leo would not remember his name, but he would remember the sex.

The man had been splayed out beneath him, and Leo had explored to his heart contents. His belly was soft yet heavy. There was so much extra to him, and it felt wonderful in his hands. He felt the sheer weight of the overweight man as he thrust into him. The sight of his belly hanging down from the rest of his body and how the fat would ripple was delicious. It was heavenly. It was hot. It was almost enough to drive him insane.

Ryoma had awoken an appetite in Leo. The mage couldn't believe he had gone his entire life without knowing the pleasure of excess.

Leo left that morning. He and Niles went to many more parties. It cut into his sleep, but Leo didn't sleep at night anyway.

Unfortunately, the more men he fucked, the more he became aware of his yearning for Ryoma. In climax, when Leo's vision was filled with stars and he felt like his body would explode from pleasure, it was Ryoma's features and imagined full belly that came to mind.

And that was something entirely else to work through.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As days passed, Leo grew better and better at shogi until he beat Ryoma at almost every game. When the samurai realized this, he had laughed. Since then, they had switch from shogi to Go, another Hoshidan game. Go was an entirely different beast than chess. Leo loved it.

Today when he met Ryoma for their morning came, he was not wearing his normal dragon robes, but a Nohrian tunic.

Leo was able to see that Ryoma was achieving his purpose and fattening up. Instead of being flat, there was a slight curve to his middle, and realizing this, Leo couldn't believe he had missed the softening of his face. Leo desired to strip him of his clothes right then and there an  _ravish_  him, make Ryoma scream in pleasure as he fucked the older man.

Those thoughts had no place in a friendly meeting though, so Leo forced himself to ignore how the tunic hugged Ryoma in all the right places and how the red tunic complimented his brown hair perfectly.

“I know; it must be odd seeing me in something beyond my robes or my armor,” Ryoma said suddenly, pulling Leo out fo his thoughts.

“Hmm.” Leo would much rather see him without any of them. “What's the occasion?”

“My robes no longer fit properly,” Ryoma explained. “They still fit,” he quickly add, “but there's a specific way they're supposed to hang on the body, and it would be an insult to the seamstress to wear them currently. What do you think of these Nohrian clothes?” He gestured to himself, and Leo wondered if Ryoma knew what he was doing to the mage.

“They're nice, but Nohr has much better to offer. You should let...” he wanted to say Camilla, but she was on the Wolfskin's mountain helping their leader repair his pack. “Odin show you to our most fashionable stores. My treat.”

“Perhaps you could show me?”

So far, the time Leo spent with Ryoma was limited to their early morning gaming sessions. The racing of his heart scared him to agree to anymore.

Besides, he was most likely reading too much into the situation and Ryoma was offering nothing more than a friendly day outside Castle Krakenburg. Leo had far too much work to waste time on just an outing with a friend.

Yet, he kept spending nights in the arms of strangers.

Leo needed to get better control over his life and yearnings.

“I appreciate the offer, but I have too much work to do,” Leo politely declined. “You know how it is. Kingship is not easy.”

Disappointment briefly flashed across Ryoma's face, but he was quick to hid it with a smile. It was not too quick to escape Leo's notice, however. Upsetting Ryoma made his chest ache.

“I do. I understand. I'll have your retainer show me, then.”

* * *

Leo couldn’t sleep.

It was past midnight, Leo had been in his bed for hours, and sleep continued to elude him. Anytime he got close, he would hear one of his siblings in the creaking of the old castle or a shadow would remind of his memory.

Worse, if he let his thoughts wonder, they would eventually focus on Ryoma. He would remember the way he smiled during a game of Go, a joke or story he told, or the way he narrowed his eyes when he was focusing. The way he had looked the first night stuffing himself over dinner. Those limps that were just getting plumper. How thick Ryoma’s cock had to be. His thoughts only excited him and made going to sleep even harder.

They made him hard too.

So after reliving his desires, he choose to venture into the kitchen, hoping a glass of warm milk would lure him to sleep.

The kitchen was typically empty at night, and it was always strange to see it not filled with servants or the other castle workers.

But tonight was not a typical night. Tonight, there was a giant of a man with a mane of hair that Leo always wondered how he managed sitting at the table. He was working through a book and absentmindedly finishing a bowl of beef stew. Leo poured himself a glass of milk and cast a spell to gradually warm it up.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Ryoma asked. He glanced at Leo out of the corner of his, then turned his attention back to his book.

“No, I just always wake up in the middle of the night for milk. It’s part of my routine.”

“Funny.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Leo loved the conversations he had with Ryoma, and he was surprised to realize how much their relationship had changed since Ryoma first arrived at the castle. The spell finished, he took his glass and sat down across from Ryoma.

“What’s keeping you up, Ryoma? Do you suffer from insomnia?” Leo could bring up that he doesn’t sleep because of what Ryoma did to his home, but he felt no desire to.

“There aren’t enough hours in the day, so some nights I stay up to get work done.”

“You’re less productive when you’re sleep deprived, you know. You could get the same amount of work done faster if you slept.”

While it was idiotic, Leo was still impressed by how devoted to his job he was.

“I’m used to it.” As Ryoma turned the page, he ate a bite of the stew.

“You’re a fool,” Leo teased. Ryoma didn’t react.

Regardless of if he was used to it, Ryoma was acting different, and Leo noticed. His words lacked their usual energy. He would close his eyes for minutes at a time. Periodically, he would have to flip back to a previous page to reread it, or he would put an empty fork in his mouth. Leo wanted to cast a sleeping spell on him, but that would be too intrusive.

Besides, he was having too much fun watching Ryoma eat his midnight meal. Leo wondered how much he had ate today. His stomach seemed larger than it had been that morning.

“Do you enjoy this? Being heavier?” Leo asked.

Ryoma glanced up for a moment, then turned back to his book. “I…. I don’t dislike it. In some ways, it’s nice.”

“So that’s a yes.”

Leo was tempted to ask more and get Ryoma to talk about his softening state. He needed to decide what to do with his feelings before they consumed it.

Was it lust, or something more? If it was a crush, did he want to even try to pursue it? Courting another king, especially a Hoshidan king, would be hard. What would Ryoma think of his recently discovered fetish?

“Leo, would you like to join me sparring tomorrow?” Ryoma asked suddenly.

“Sparring?” Leo echoed. “I’m glad you haven’t given your exercising up.” But Leo didn’t think he could take being so close to Ryoma. Watching him eat and him slowly outgrow his new clothes was hard enough. “I appreciate the offer, but I have to work out a new tax plan tomorrow.”

Ryoma didn’t try to hide the slight pain the rejection gave him.

“Good luck with the taxes,” he said politely.

“Thank you.”

Ryoma was still at the table when Leo returned to his bed.  He still couldn’t sleep.

* * *

Life never waited for Leo to be ready for it. Today was no exception.

When he showed up to play Go with Ryoma, the swordsman thrust a beautiful bouquet of white snowdrop flowers in front of him. Leo’s eyes widened, and his heart raced.

“I know this is unorthodox, but I don’t care. I cannot ignore my feelings, and I want to be as blunt as possible. Leo, I would like to court you.”

For a moment, Leo was left speechless. His mind raced as he analyzed the situation and tried to figure out the best response.

Dating Ryoma would be hard. Leo didn’t know if he should be courting someone with his heart still filled with sorrow from his family’s death. When his visit was over, Ryoma would return to Hoshido, and what would they do then? If they got married, what would they do with their kingdoms? Was Leo ready to risk a heartbreak? There were so many reasons to say no, and yet…

Ryoma looked so nervous. The anticipation was eating him up, and somehow, Leo found that adorable. He wanted Ryoma. He wanted that warm, shining man whose laughs and smiles were contagious. Ryoma had been wonderful company, after they got past their rocky start. Leo wanted more of that.

He also wanted to familiarize himself with the more of Ryoma. He was getting bigger everyday. Ryoma was starting to look chubby. His belly was getting round, and Leo had never wanted to fuck anyone more in his life.

Ryoma took the flowers back and looked away, distraught. His face was blood red.

“Of course. My apologies. It was inappropriate of me to suggest such a thing. I-”

Leo realized that he had taken two whole minute to think things over and had been standing there, dumbstruck. He put one hand on the back of Ryoma’s neck, and then he leaned in and kissed him.

Ryoma let out a small gasp. Leo found his surprise priceless.

As he pulled back, he took the flowers from Ryoma.

“You didn’t let me answer. Yes, Ryoma. I’d like that.” He twirled the flowers around. They were beautiful. Ryoma was in shock and couldn’t get his mouth to work right. It was adorable. “Did Corrin tell you these were my favorite? Snowdrops will bloom while there’s still snow in the ground. It’s amazing.”

“Yes, Corrin told me.” His face seemed to be glowing with happiness. “I asked her for advice on  how to confess.”

Leo smiled.

“I’ll have to thank her.”


	4. Chapter 4

Next Friday, they had went out on a date, a picnic in Woods of the Forlon. Ryoma looked out of place in the graveyard,even in his darker Nohrian clothes, but Leo was right at home.

It had been years since Leo had been on a first date. He knew he had no reason to be, but he was nervous. If things went bad, it should be a relief. It would save him the future trouble of loving another king, but Leo found the idea of not progressing with Ryoma made his chest hurt.

He wanted him. He wanted everything about him, from his idiotic stubbornness and his pride to his broad chest and softening middle.

Ryoma appeared to be just as nervous as he was, if not more. He was differently made uncomfortable by the environment. He kept looking at the graves and dead trees as they searched for a place to eat. It amused Leo.

“Wouldn't you prefer to eat somewhere less...”

“Filled with corpses?” Leo teased.

“Well, yes.”

Leo grinned. “Ryoma, I don't think there's anywhere more beautiful in Nohr then a cemetery.”

“In Hoshido, we take picnics in nice, sunny places, like fields with flowers or parks,” Ryoma explained, tone neutral.

“None of those things are Nohrian, dear Ryoma.”

“What about you? Are you any of them?”

“Why would I be?”

Leo was born not from love but a from a woman's attempt to gain power. His father had been cold, and Leo learned well from him how to be calculating and as unmovable as stone Leo's world was dark and void of color, and all of it filled Leo with pride.

Ryoma pursed his lips.

“I am sorry to hear that, Leo. You're a brilliant, kind man and a just ruler. You are livelier than this cemetery.”

“Please, keep it up. I'm a sucker for flattery.”

Ryoma laughed. “Then I'll speak of your beauty until my mouth is dry.”

Leo liked the way Ryoma talked.

They settled in a clearing in the middle of the graveyard. Ryoma moved to lay out the sheet and set out the food, but Leo stopped him by raising his hand. With a smirk, he opened Brynhildr, orange circles appeared around them, and bones gathered to form skeletons. The graveyard was centuries old, and over the years, rain had risen enough bones to the surface for Leo to play with them.

“I'll take care of setting things up.”

Ryoma just stared, speechless. The skeletons opened their picnic box and began to lay the sheet down and set out their food. Leo sat down. A skeleton poured him a glass of wine.

“You're amazing,” Ryoma admitted as he sat down across from him.

“Thank you. I try.”

* * *

Conversation flowed easily as they ate. Leo noticed Odin watching them a few times out of the corner of his eye. He didn't mind. He had grown used to his retainers watching over him years ago. The mood changed when Leo finished eating and Ryoma continued.

Leo packed as much as he could fit in the picnic box, and he wondered how much of it Ryoma could finish. His eating was intoxicating. Leo forgot how to carry a conversation and he watched Ryoma bit into a sandwich, and then take another when he should already be full. Leo wanted so badly to reach across and rub his stomach with one hand and feed him with the other.

It was lewd, the way Ryoma ate, adding more to his thickening frame. He just kept eating and eating, and he was getting Leo so hard it was difficult to stop himself from rushing things. He wanted to take things slow and savor them, but he also wanted to plant his lips against Ryoma and just feel him.

Ryoma must have noticed his staring, but he didn't call Leo out on it. Instead, he made little gasps after swallowing a large bite, and Leo wasn't sure if it was genuine or if Ryoma was being a fucking tease.

Either way, Leo was fucked. He was smitten with Ryoma, and the other king had him in the palm of his hand.

The picnic concluded with Leo watching silently, words forgotten, as Ryoma finished off everything he packed. Leo hid his arousal and pretended like he wasn't turned on by men eating. On their way back to their horses, he got Ryoma talking about his favorite Hoshidan traditions and his most treasured memories.

Yet he kept looking at the way Ryoma's belly hung low and heavy, noticeably bigger than it had been when they sat down.

* * *

The final straw cam an hour after. Head still bubbly with infatuation, Leo was passing through the banquet hall on his way back to his quarters. Inside was Ryoma, sitting at the table alone with a cake and a book in front of him.

Leo's felt his blood run south.

“Still hungry?” Leo asked, announcing his presence.

“Leo!” Ryoma jumped. He knocked the cake off the table in his haste and skillfully caught it before it hit the ground. He placed back on the table. “Don't scare me like that.”

Leo loved the Ryoma had dropped his guard enough that he could be scared. He wanted to swaddle Ryoma in everything good the world had to offer.

“My apologies.” He sat down adjacent from Ryoma. “But you didn't answer my question. Are you still hungry?”

Ryoma couldn't make eye contact. Instead he focused on the cake. The book was forgotten. “My visit is coming to an end soon. I need to put on weight quickly.”

“So you eat when you aren't full, stuffing all you can inside of you,” Leo teased

Ryoma's face turned. He was turned on by that, and Leo treasured the reaction.

“ _You_ seem to fixated on my eating habits,” Ryoma accused.

“I am.” So much so it drove him into the bed of other men in an attempt to satisfy the craving. It only made it worse. “Does that bother you?”

“No. It's just...” Ryoma grew oddly vulnerable. Seeing him unsure of himself intrigued Leo. He was so alike Xander and so different at the same time. “Unusual, isn't it?”

“Like I give a damn. So what if I enjoy...” he allowed himself to take in Ryoma's form. He was getting bigger everyday. Leo missed the meals he hadn't watch. Ryoma's breath quickened. “...your heavier form? You do too, don't you?”

Ryoma took a deep breath. “I never thought I would, but yes. Every kilogram I put on excites me more than the rest.”

Fuck.

“What a greedy man you are.” Leo placed a hand on Ryoma's stomach. He began to rub it, taking in just how much the king of Hoshido had changed. “No wonder you're always starving by the end of our matches.”

So big. And he was only getting bigger, heavier, fatter.

“Leo...” Ryoma stuttered.

“I bet you'd let me feed you.” He drummed his fingers against Ryoma's belly, who closed his eyes, overwhelmed. “You'd eat right out of my hand until you're bursting out of your clothes.”

It was a shame his clothes weren't tighter. He'd have to buy some too small clothes for him so he could watch them cling tighter and tighter to his frame.

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at Leo. His eyes were heavy with arousal.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ryoma pleaded, and Leo was in heaven.

He got a forkful of the cake. It was soft, moist, delicious and rich.

“Say ah,” Leo cooed.

“Ah.”

Ryoma ate from Leo's hand. Leo's heart raced.

“I've never done anything like this,” Ryoma admitted.

Leo smiled softly. “I'll show you. If you're ever uncomfortable or want me to stop, say so, and I'll stop immediately.” Ryoma nodded. “For now, I just hope you have room in that gut of yours for more.”

“Plenty.”

Leo's smile shifted into a smirk. “Good.”

He took a napkin off the table and used it to tie Ryoma's hands to the back of his chair. Ryoma's blush deepened. Leo took the plate of cake and settled himself onto Ryoma's lap. He could feel both Ryoma's stomach and his erection pushing against him.

Leo slipped another forkful of cake into the king. Slowly, the cake disappeared, and his belly swelled. Leo took a few moments to rub it in-between bites and savored how taut and heavy it felt. Leo was impressed how much he managed to eat. After every bite, Ryoma opened his mouth again, ready for more, no matter how much his stomach stretched. His breathing grew shallow, his stomach competing with his lung for room, and he still ate.

He finished the cake. Head tilted back, panting, and stomach aching, Ryoma managed to eat more than he had any right to.

“I want to touch you,” Leo whispered.

Ryoma only managed a nod. Leo teased Ryoma through his pants, savoring the feeling of his hard cock through the fabric. Then, in one swift motion, and pulled Ryoma's bottoms down and pulled hick cock free. It spring to full mast, and the sight was a treat for Leo.

He was warm to the touch, and his touch made Ryoma shudder. He closed his eyes. Leo rubbed him agonizingly slowly, wanting to savor each moment, and would have taken half an hour to bring Ryoma to an orgasm if the king had not bucked his hips and told him to get on with it. So he did. Ryoma let out a moan as Leo took him into his mouth, one hand still around the base of his cock.

Ryoma was quiet except for a few moans and the occasional whimper, but that only inspired Leo to work harder. He heard Ryoma straining against his bondage, but he didn't ask to be untied. Leo took it as a sign of his enjoyment.

He hummed around his member. Ryoma let out a deep moan. Leo's head would bump into his belly as he bobbed up and down. Leo couldn't resist touching himself with his free hand as he got Ryoma off. Leo allowed himself to be lost in the pleasure of pleasuring Ryoma and each bit of ecstasy he can see in him. Before he came, Ryoma was reduced to a whimpering mess, begging Leo for more, and Leo happily obliged.

“Leo... I'm...” was the only warning Ryoma managed to give before he came. Leo treasured the taste. The younger king emptied himself into another napkin.

He let himself rest in Ryoma's lap for a few minutes and regain his composure before he untied the Hoshidan. Ryoma was warm, and although Leo has had many lovers, it has been ages since he allowed himself to enjoy companionship with pleasure.

“Join me in bed tonight,” Ryoma said.

Leo hummed. “Careful, Ryoma. My past bed mates have told me I'm horrible to sleep with. I toss and turn all night.”

“I'm a heavy sleeper.”

Leo laughed. “Then join me in _my_ bed. The royal chamber is much nicer than the guestroom.”

“Happily.”

 


	5. 5a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some writers would stretch this out to 10k words. I have neither the time nor the patience and salute those who do.

The two easily fit into the bed. His father, who he remembered both reading him books by firelight when he was younger and striking him when he was older, had slept in the same bed for decades. Now it was his, and Leo could understand how losing his first wife had changed him. Corrin had said that Garon had turned into a dragon before she struck him down Leo was afraid he might too.

They talked for an hour while they laid in bed. Leo rested his head on Ryoma's chest. Ryoma played with his heads. They laughed and joked like children like a sleepover. Ryoma quickly fell asleep when they quieted down, and while sleep eluded Leo, he enjoyed observing the rise and fall of Ryoma's chest as he slept. It was almost enough to fill that gaping emptiness his sibling's deaths had left inside of him.

Almost.

It turned out not only did Ryoma fidget in his sleep, but he spoke too. He would occasionally mumble about nonsensical things like waterfalls or the weather. This amused Leo.

* * *

The next morning carried on as usual, but Leo walked the halls of Castle Krakenburg with a little bit more joy and energy. Things went well until Niles threw open the doors to his bathroom while he was soaking in the tub. Niles was panicked. Leo was annoyed at the disturbance, but he knew if Niles was interrupting him, it was something urgent.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It's Odin.” He held out a piece of parchment. Leo dried his hands on a nearby towel and took it.

_It is time I return to my homeland. I will carry all of you with my always._

_Leo's retainer, Odin._

Leo crumpled up the paper, swore, and threw it against the wall.

“King Leo...”

“He always talked like he'd have to leave one day.” Leo sank deeper into the warm water. He wished it could wash away his sorrow. “I think he waited until I had someone else to look after me before I left.” He laughed. “How foolish.”

After all, no one could replace his dear retainer.

* * *

Ryoma and Leo spent their days entwined. Ryoma would be leaving soon, and Leo wanted to get every moment with Ryoma he could before then. Their games of shogi were abandoned as they choose instead to take a stroll by the river. They fucked like rabbits, and it quickly grew to making love. Sometimes food was involved. Sometimes Leo tied him up. Sometimes Ryoma slammed into him so hard he was sore the next day.

Then all too soon, Ryoma's visit was over. Hoshido's king had transformed from roughness to softness. His muscles were still there, but they were hidden behind pillowly arms and a round belly. It made Leo smile when he thought that he helped bring the transformation about. Ryoma looked like a king in peace, who didn't have to worry when he would have to pick up his sword next.

It was cold the day they left. Leo helped him back and gave him some on Nohr's finest horses as a gift. Saizo and Kagero were ready to go, and they looked disapprovingly as Leo walked Ryoma out of the castle, hand in hand.

“I don't want to leave. That's strange, isn't it?” Ryoma asked.

“This isn't goodbye forever.”

Though now that Ryoma was leaving, he was having to confront the reality of their relationship, and this scared him. They could not live together. They could not visit each other often. Communication by letter would be slow. More often than not, Leo would go to sleep and wake up in an empty bed.

It would work out. Love would find a way. He hid his discomfort and instead kissed Ryoma.

He wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold him close, and never let him go.

Ryoma pulled away all too soon.

“I'll write you. The moment I get back to Hoshido, I'll write you, and I'll send you letters every night.”

Leo laughed. “It'll take me a few days to get your letters. Do that, and we'll never be able to hold a conversation.”

Ryoma blushed. Leo loved it. “You're right. I-”

“Lord Ryoma,” Silas interrupted. “We need to leave, or we won't get to the first lodge by nightfall.”

“One minute,” Ryoma said.

He stole one more kiss, then left Leo's side.

* * *

At first, Leo felt like half of himself was missing. He had only been courting Ryoma for a short time, but his absence left a pain in his chest.

As the weeks went on, the duties of a king replaced it. Life settled into a pattern. Over breakfast, he'd check to see if Ryoma had written him. Ryoma would write the most romantic, cheesy letters. He'd go about his day, and if the Hoshidan had sent him something, Leo would write a reply before he went to bed. He grew comfortable being king.

Of course, right when Leo was getting settled in to his routine, Ryoma decided to disrupt it. Again. It was becoming a pattern and honestly, Leo didn't mind.

_Leo;_ the note read,

_Next week I am free from all obligations, and I would like to see you again. Quickly write me back if I will be able to stay with you._

_Your beloved,_

_Ryoma._

 


	6. 5b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Um. this is embarrassing. When I copy and pasted, I lost a scene. I could put it in the next chapter, but I like the way the 5th chapter flows with it, so consider this an addition to chapter 5. I'll merge the two when I upload the next chapter. 
> 
> Proof reading is important y'all.

Ryoma arrived with a warm smile and emotions Leo forgot he could feel. He dressed in royal Hoshidan robes once more, and Leo did not miss the way they hugged his ample belly.

Ryoma was bigger still. Leo adored the sight of it.

The larger man wasted no time running up to Leo. He practically lifted him off his feet and kissed him. He held Leo like it was the first time he took a breath since he left Nohr, and the need scared Leo. If Ryoma could not breathe without him, he would suffocate. But his embrace was warm and he was handsome, so Leo pretended he was reading into things that weren't there.

“You've grown a beard,” Ryoma said.

Leo stroked his chin.

“I like it. It makes me look more mature.”

Ryoma took his hand and squeezed it. “I like it too. Now, shall we get something to eat? The trip has left me famished.”

“Of course,” Leo hummed.

* * *

The visit ended too soon. Before Leo knew it, a week was up, and he was watching Ryoma ride away. Things went back to normal, and Leo remembered how to settle into his bed alone.

Their letters continued, and a few months later, Leo wrote something that he was sure would pleasantly surprise Ryoma.

_Beloved,_

_The nobles are distracted by a tax plan that is needlessly complicated and way too long for anyone to read., and as it's the one month in Nohr where the weather is bearable, my people are busy with wedding preparations and parties. Ready or not, I'm coming to visit you in Hoshido. I expect a parade thrown in celebration._

_Kidding of course. Please don't arrange a parade._

_Your dearest,_

_Leo._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshido was different than Nohr. It was not the first time Leo visited, but he was still caught off guard by it. People smiled and laughed as they walked down the streets. It was warm. It was green.

Leo got a sunburn after being outside for two hours. He was being housed in the royal palace along with Ryoma's family, and the other king had laughed when he noticed how red Leo had become. The first thing Leo did was sit on Ryoma's lap and feed him a meal for two, rubbing his middle and whispering into his ear the whole time. The second thing they did was fuck in the king's bed, and Leo took delight is the obscenity of the kings of Nohr and Hoshido having a relationship. Their fathers had been rivals. Leo and Ryoma were lovers.

After a shower, Ryoma took Leo out to experience the best Hoshido had to offer. They toured the local market, and Ryoma bought a beautiful piece of pottery for Leo. They went to a rakugo show, and the performance got Leo to laugh. Ryoma squeezed his hand each time he heard the sound.

When they get back to the palace, the other Hoshido royals were home. They were sitting in a circle on the floor throwing cards at other cards on the ground. They looked up when Ryoma and Leo arrived holding hands. The atmosphere went from light and playful to tense in a heart beat.

Ryoma was quick to speak.

“Brother! Sisters! I'm glad you're here. You all remember Leo.”

And Leo remembered them. Around half a year ago, he had faced Hinoka in combat and almost killed her. Sakura had almost killed Odin with her bow. He knew Takumi had no love for Nohr. Now, Leo was dating their brother, which could lead to their families merging.

For a moment, no one said anything; then, Sakura broke the silence.

“It's n-n-nice to see you again. W-W-Would you like to j-j-j-join us, Leo?”

“Yeah, join us so I can kick your ass,” teased Takumi.

Hinoka scooted over to make room for the pair. “It's no Go, but it's still pretty fun.”

“L-l-l-lots of fun.”

“Oh? How did you know I was fond of Go?” Leo asked as he sat down.

“Ryoma can't shut up about you,” Leo said.

Ryoma turned red as he sat beside Leo. “It's natural for a man to talk about his beloved. I'm sure you talk about me too.”

“So, what's the game called?” Leo asked.

“Menko. The goal of the game is to flip over another person's card by throwing down your own,” Hinoka explained.

After Hinoka finished explaining, she threw a card with a design of a man on it at another card on the ground. It didn't move. Takumi laughed.

“Great job, sis!”

“Like you can do better!” Hinoka retorted.

“Watch me!”

Takumi did not do better, but Sakura did. Leo laughed.

The game continued on. It was filled with laughter and conversation in-between attempts to flip another person's card. Slowly, Leo forgot that he had been at war with the very people in the room. They felt like friends, and Leo felt like he belonged here.

Leo was happy.

It hurt.

He had forgotten what it felt like.

An hour into the game, his chest ached, and Leo could no longer take it. He stood, and everyone looked up at him. His legs felt weak and he had to tense his muscles to stop himself from shaking.

“Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom. Continue on without me.”

“Which would mean it's my turn,” Hinoka said.

Leo left the room, went down the hall, opened the first door on the right, went inside, and then closed it. He leaned over the sink and could no longer hold back the tears.

Leo had not cried since the night Xander and Elise were buried. Everything came crashing down. How had he not realized how miserable he was? In that moment, his life felt like torture, and Leo couldn't bear the thought of having to return to the cold, empty Castle Krakenburg that did nothing but haunt him. He wanted to stay in bright, sunny Hoshido and laugh with Ryoma's family.

Minutes passed. He heard someone knocking on the other side of the door.

“Leo, is something wrong? You didn't seem alright.”

It was Ryoma.

“I'll-I'll be fine.” A hiccup escaped, and his voice was faint and creaky. “My stomach's... upset. I'll be fine.”

“You don't sound alright. What's wrong?”

“I'll be out in a minute.”

He focused on his breathing and tried to slow it down, but he couldn't stop himself from taking short, gasping breaths as the tears continued to fall. He had to calm down. He reminded himself that he was king of Nohr, that he was strong and could not show weakness, and what had his father told him when he was a boy and scraped his leg and wouldn't stop crying?

There is no place for weak princes in Nohr. He has to dry his tears or it will be beaten out of him because he deserves it and is always one slip up away from being thrown away like the rest of his dead siblings-

“Leo, I'm coming in.”

Ryoma opened the door to see Leo grasping the kitchen sink so hard his knuckles were white and tears were running down his face.

“LEAVE!” Leo yelled and slammed the door in Ryoma's face.

Ryoma said nothing, and a few seconds later Leo heard footsteps that gradually grew quieter. Unable to control his breathing, Leo sat on the floor and tried to calm himself down.

* * *

By the time he left the bathroom, the game was finished. Ryoma was in bed. Leo changed and joined him. They laid with their backs facing each other.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Ryoma asked, and Leo could tell it was out of only politeness.

“No.”

Earlier that day, Leo had promised endless treats and to hold Ryoma as they went to bed. They went to bed without looking at each other.

Leo missed the cold air of Castle Krakenburg.

* * *

The next day, Ryoma found a political excuse to avoid Leo. He had to travel to the next city to settle a dispute and be a witness for a large land sale.

Leo knew that he could have easily sent someone in his place, but instead Ryoma decided to waste one of their eight days together away from him. Leo knew then that Ryoma was a coward, but no one was perfect. He could accept that.

The next day, they pretended like nothing had happened. They went finishing, and Leo fell asleep in Ryoma's lap.

* * *

The trip ended all too soon, and Leo gradually remembered his life back in Nohr. He and Ryoma were once more resorted to being pen pals. Leo treasured each sentence of every letter.

The weeks passed uneventfully until Niles brought him news of a rebellion. Leo had given one of the nobles supervising a town on the outskirt of Nohr permission to tax as he liked. Now that seemed to be a mistake. The people were being taxed to the point they couldn't afford to eat, and the noble was keeping all of the taxes but the bare minimum he had to send back to the capital. Leo wasted no time pondering what action to take. Instead, he went to the city, found the noble and the head of the resistance, and killed them both. They would be an example for those who defied or tried to take advantage of Leo.

* * *

_Dearest,_

_Word reached more of your execution. I know Nohr is not Hoshido, but I urge you not to be so violent. Peaceful resolutions should always be sought before you resort to violence._

_Also, can you send me another one of those black pants you got for me last time I visited? The old pair no longer fits._

* * *

_Beloved,_

_Says the land of milk and honey. Like you said, Nohr and Hoshido are different. I'm not Xander. People still don't approve of me. They'll appreciate a shown of strength._

_The new pants have been sent, though next time you visit, you should model the old pair for me._

* * *

Tonight was another late night for Leo. He was in the basement of the castle trying to evoke a new spell from Brynhildr when Niles knocked.

“Come in.”

Niles was angry. His arms were crossed and he wore a frown on his face.

“Shouldn't you be in bed? You have a large day tomorrow,” Niles said.

“I'll manage.” Leo closed Brynhildr. “Do you need me, Niles?”

“Leo, since... the end of the war, I have not seen you happier than when you are with Ryoma. Most of the time, you look like the walking dead, but when you're with him, you act like you've gotten a second chance of life. Go to Hoshido with him, and stay there. I say this only because I care about you.”

Leo couldn't believe his ears. That was the last thing he expected Niles to say to him, and if it came from anyone but Niles, Leo would have laughed at the suggestion.

“Ryoma does make my happy, yes.” That was a part of love. “But what about Nohr while I'm in Hoshido? I can't rule from Hoshido,” Leo calmly explained.

Niles huffed. “Give Nohr to Camilla and let her move in the bratty pack of hers in her. Give away the throne. Unify the kingdom. Just do something. When I became your retainer, I made an oath to protect you. Staying here in the castle will kill you.”

Leo clicked his tongue. “You've insulted me, Niles. I will not abandon Nohr, and _nothing_ is 'killing' me.”

“Your misery will eat you alive. The old Leo would not have executed that rebel and noble.”

“Leave, Niles,” Leo warned. “Do not make me repeat myself.”

“Fine. Long live the king. Your pride will be the death of us all.”

He left Leo alone in the cold, empty basement to work on his magic.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Ryoma came back to Nohr, the first chance he got he would pin Leo to the closest surface and make love to him, every touch filled with need and desire. He'd fuck Leo slowly, until the younger king felt like he would explode from the sensation. He would kiss every inch of Leo, and it was actually Ryoma who pointed out the change in him.

“You've put on weight,” Ryoma said while above Leo. He laughed. The warm, rich sound of it it lit a fire in Leo's belly. “It looks good.”

“Have I?”

Leo cupped his stomach, and yes, there was a bit more than what he was used to. He was getting chubby. Leo didn't mind it, but he was still surprised by it. He didn't think he had changed his diet, but he had been focusing on his magical training more than his physical lately.

“I guess you're rubbing off on me,” Leo teased.

It was only after they were done and lay in bed together, Ryoma's arms wrapped around the mage, that Leo would be reminded that their relationship wasn't perfect.

“I can't stand this,” Ryoma admitted, staring at the ceiling instead of his lover. “When we're apart, I miss you horribly, and we go months without seeing each other.”

Leo twirled Ryoma's hair. “What do you want me to do about it? I can't move the capital. We can't rule at each other's kingdom. We are kings. This is all we can have.”

Ryoma pulled out of his lover's embrace, looking pissed.

“How can you speak so casually about this?! I love you. I don't want to spend only a few weeks out of the year with you.”

Leo's calm expression didn't waiver.

“So you want me to rewrite the laws of this Earth for you?”

“I want you care more. I feel...” Ryoma stopped, unable to find his words. He clenched his fist, and Leo knew him well enough to know that he was angry at himself for not being able to say what he wanted.

Leo waited patiently.

“Do you not want to spend more time with me?”

“Of course I do, Ryoma, but I do not pine for I cannot have,” which was a half-lie. He still pinned for the life he could not have and allowed nostalgia to fill him, but with Ryoma he had learned to be content with with they had.

Ryoma sighed.

“Sometimes I forgot you are younger than me.”

Leo kissed his forehead.

“Get some sleep, dear.”

* * *

A month later, Leo noticed that when he sat down and bent over, the fat on his stomach would form rolls. This led the king to exam himself in the mirror, and he found he was getting quite tubby. He was nowhere as big as Ryoma, but he was no longer his slim self. His pants had left a red mark on his belly, and Leo found that he could grab his stomach and it would fill his hand.

He had changed a lot since he took the throne. He had grown a beard, grown out his hair, and his hairband had been replaced with a crown. Now he got to add a belly to the list of changes.

Leo liked it. The sight of him enlarged didn't turn him on like he knew it did for Ryoma, but his lovers was right. It did look good on him.

Where Ryoma took his fattened state to be a statement of peace and leisure, Leo thought the weight made him look sturdy and powerful. He was bigger now, more intimidating.

Leo liked it a lot.

* * *

 

_Brother,_

_Silas, Kana, and I are passing by Castle Krakenburg next week. May we stay with you for a few days? We have much to catch up on. I am sorry I haven't contacted you in months. This is no excuse, but we were busy helping out a village on the outskirt of Hoshido._

_I hope you say yes. Kana wants to spend time with you, and I miss you._

_Your sister,_

_Corrin._

* * *

 

Leo found it amusing Corrin considered herself too busy to write. He found the time to court a king from another kingdom.

_Sister,_

_How could I say no? Krakenburg's doors will always be open to you and your family. I will be counting down the days until your arrival, dear sister. What kind of toys does Kana like? I want to give him a present._

_Your brother,_

_King Leo_

* * *

 

Leo bought Kana two dolls. One was red and the other was blue, but both were knights. They both had multiple strings on their back, and they could be made to fight each other. News of Corrin's arrival overjoyed Leo. He had missed his sister dearly. She had grown up by his side, but now she spent her time in Hoshido. It was time she returned to the family that raised her.

They surprised him. He was in his study studying working through Brynhildr. He admired the weapon. In the right hands it was capable of remarkable things, from killing a person to destroying their ability to feel emotions. It could even manipulate the ground to some extent.

Kana had changed the most. He had grown a few inches, and he had changed his hair style to something neater. Leo wondered if hit was his choice or if his parents made him tame his messy hair. Corrin had grown her hair out. Silas had added a new scar under his right cheek.

“Sorry, we helped ourselves in,” Silas said. “How are you doing, brother?”

The three of them were smiling at Leo. They looked like a perfect family. It should have filled Leo's hard with love and happiness, but instead, it hurt. Corrin would not stay. Her family would leave. He and Ryoma could never have what they had.

Still, Leo smiled and walked over to his guests.

“It's wonderful to see you all. I am busy, but I can't complain. How was your-”

Corrin let out a short scream and wrapped her arms around herself, panicking. Silas immediately grabbed her shoulders.

“Corrin? Love, what's wrong?”

“Momma?”

“Sister, are you alright?”

Her panic only lasted a moment. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was calmer, but Leo could tell she was fighting to stop her body from shaking.

“Leo, you look just like Garon,” Corrin said.

“Ah.”

Then Leo could understand her reaction. If he saw someone who had kidnapped, manipulated, and abused him, he'd scream too. That didn't mean he agreed with the comparison, however.

“I'm hurt. I'm his son. I'm sure I resemble him, but to scream like that...”

“It's more than that. You have his eyes, Leo. My God, what has happened to you?”

In an instant, a fire was lit inside Leo, and Corrin and Kana became bystanders. Leo put his hand over his chest. He was not his father. He would never be his father.

“I'm sorry my _eyes_ bother you! While some of us have been on vacation in paradise, I have been trying to hold this damn kingdom together!”

“There is no need to shout, Leo,” Silas scolded, trying to hold the situation together. “Why don't we all just calm down and-”

“Stay out of this, Silas,” Leo hissed.

“Don't talk to my husband like that! You're the one that started yelling! You're acting like him, too. I heard what happened-”

“Shut up!” Leo roared. “I am nothing like Garon!”

“-with the rebellion, so I thought I would come check on you.,” Corrin continued. “You need to calm down, Leo. You're not acting like the brother I remember.”

Leo laughed. The sound echoed in the large, empty room.

“You expect me to believe that? That you came out of concern for me? If you cared about the family that raised you at all, you would have been here to help me bury Xander and Elise, but instead you ran, just like Camilla. At least she had the honesty not to lie about it.”

A tear ran down Corrin's face. Before it could hit the group, Leo found himself on the cold floor.

“Stop!” yelled a childish voice. “I don't want to see my family fighting anymore.”

Leo was pinned to the ground by the foot of a dragon. The pressure made it hard for him to breathe. The king's mind raced as he tried to figure out the best counterattack. His tome was on the desk behind him. If he could distract Kana, he could grab it.

Corrin touched the dragon's side. Kana rubbed his head against her cheek.

“It's alright, Kana. Turn back into a human. We're not going to fight.”

“Sorry Mama...”

With a swirl of wind, Kana turned back into a small boy. Leo stood up and dusted himself off.

“Corrin?” Silas asked, voice filled with concern.

“We're leaving. We'll find somewhere else to stay.”

“I understand,” Silas said.

Anger festered in Leo's belly. Silas took his wife's hand, and the pair walked away. Kana looked back at Leo then joined his parents. There were tears in his eyes.

Leo didn't try to get them to stay.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Leo got a letter from Corrin.

_King Leo,_

_Things did not go as I wanted them to last meeting. What happened to you, Leo? When did you become so cold?_

_I don't want us to be strangers. Please, write me back. I'll be in the Castle Shirasagi for the next little while. We're trying to find a tutor for Kana to travel with us._

_Love,_

_Corrin._

As the letter did not contain an apology, Leo burned it.

* * *

 

Ryoma did not touch his food. Leo couldn't recall that ever happening before. He was usually so eager to put something in his stomach.

“Something wrong?” Leo asked from across the table.

“Corrin is concerned for you.” Ryoma was looking at his plate rather than at Leo.

“Yes, we're having a fight.”

“You two are family. Why do you have to fight?”

“She started it. When she is ready to make an apology, I will accept it.”

“Damn it Leo, you act like everyone is at fault but you.” Ryoma let out an angry sigh. Then, he placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. Leo was taken back by his words, but Ryoma continued to speak before he had a chance to respond. “Our one year anniversary was last week. We let it slip by.”

“We were busy.”

“We are _always_ busy. When are we going to live as a couple? I need an heir and a spouse, Leo; my people are getting restless with me ruling alone. How are we going to have a kid? When the time comes, how are we going to marry?”

“...We can always find a surrogate for a child, but as for marriage, I don't know the answer to that,” Leo said sadly. “I don't know if there is one.”

“I am tired of this. I hate waking up without you. I don't know what our future together can be, but I can't imagine us apart.”

Ryoma's large frame started to shake as tears fell. Leo walked around the table and wrapped his arms around him and whispered soothing words in his lover's ear.

He could do nothing else.

* * *

 

Apparently, Ryoma learned to imagine a future without him.

The time between his letters grew larger and larger, and it was not the fault of the messengers. Leo verified that himself. Then he delayed his next visit for a week, then two, and then a month. Leo's grew suspicious, but he always reminded himself that he trusted Ryoma. Whatever it is, Leo believed they would make it through it and that the next letter would have some explanation for his absence.

Leo was wrong. The next letter came a month after the previous one

_King Leo,_

_These words are hard for me to write, and I have thought much about them. It breaks my heart to say this, but it cannot be avoided._

_I am ending my courtship with you. My people need a queen and a heir, and I need a spouse who I be with. We are kings of two different nations. I am saddened by this, but there is no way for us to make this work. I cannot leave Hoshido to be with you, and you cannot leave Nohr, nor would I want you to._

_I am sorry for starting a relationship that had no future. Know that I will look back on the time we spent together fondly, and you will always have a friend in me._

_King Ryoma._

Leo sobbed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to have Leo put on some weight too, but then I wanted more kink.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo wept, and then Leo became angry. He clung to the anger. He was filled him with energy that he had not known in months.

He wrote back to Ryoma, and he hoped his angry words bit into Ryoma like snakes ripping into his arm.

_Ryoma_ ;

_What the Hell are you talking about? If you are unhappy in our relationship, you should have told me. We can talk these things out. Come back to Nohr, and we will find a compromise._

_Leo._

* * *

_King Leo;_

_I have expressed my grievances to you before. Compromises cannot be reached on matters like these. Our relationship has ended. Please do not press the matter, Leo. Remember your pride._

_King Ryoma_

* * *

Ryoma had no right to talk about his pride. Ryoma was a spoiled little king from the land of milk and honey. Hoshido was on the right side of history. Everything fell into place for Ryoma, and Leo had to fight tooth and nail to be considered just barely good enough.

Damn Ryoma. Damn him and his self-righteousness. Damn him for abandoning Leo. He loved Ryoma, and if visits every few weeks was all they could have, then it was enough for Leo. But it wasn't for Ryoma.

Fuck him.

* * *

Leo wrote him again. Ryoma didn't reply. He wrote him another letter. No reply. He didn't get another letter until he wrote him five more times.

_King Leo;_

The handwriting was different. Leo didn't recognize it.

_Stop pestering us. Your relationship is over. Ryoma is getting married to me next month. Send us another letter, and the messenger will return with one less finger._

_Rinkah of the Flame Tribe._

The words shocked him.

* * *

In the days that passed, Leo's anger faded, and it left him with his misery. At least Ryoma had given him something to look forward to. Now, that was gone. His heart was broken. It hurt.

It led Leo to do something he promised himself he would never do. He was bitter she left, but he loved her, and he wanted her to be able to be happy. He told himself he would let her forget about her old life.

He wrote Camilla. He told her everything, about how he fell in love with Ryoma and how he left him, how he fought with Corrin, and how he found it almost impossible to sleep at night. He ended it by asking her to stay with him, just for a week. Leo needed the love of a family member.

When he got a letter back, his heart skipped a beat.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I am sorry for your tragedy. Times may be tough, but you are tougher._

_I came not come to visit, however. I am pregnant, and I'm due in two weeks. Keaton won't let me out of the village. Even if he did, I'm in no state to make the trip._

_Be strong._

_Love,_

_Camilla._

* * *

_Dearest Sister,_

_I am on may way to visit you. I won't miss the birth of my niece or nephew_.

_Love,_

_Leo._

* * *

The days he traveled were agonizingly long. Leo couldn't remember time ever passing so slowly. He had left the day after he got Camilla's letter, and he had left Niles in charge of urgent business.

Leo was barely one hundred feet up Mount Garou when a Wolfskin came out to meet him. Unlike the usual black and white Wolfskins of the mountain, this one's fur and hair was solid white. The horse Leo was ridding tried to back away from the man, and Leo urged it to stay put.

“What are you doing here, human?” The Wolfskin growled as it began to pace around him.

Leo refused to be intimidated. He did not lower his head to the beast.

“I am King Leo of Nohr. Your alpha is courting my sister. I am here to see her.”

“Outsiders are not welcome here...” The man inched closer. Leo buried his hand in his horse's mane. “Brother of Camilla or not.”

He bore his fangs. Leo's hands went to his tome.

“I am your king, Wolfskin. Do not defy me.”

“Loren! Stop!”

The named Wolfskin immediately backed down. In the distance, Leo shown someone approaching in beast form. When he got closer, he shifted out of it, and Leo recognized him as Keaton. The king breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alpha,” Loren said as he bowed his head.

“Sorry about that, Leo. Loren lost his pack to poachers. I told him to escort you to the village if he saw you, but his instincts got the best of him.” Keaton wrapped his arm around Loren's head, who winced. “While humans are disgusting and horrible, we make exceptions for Camilla's family. Ain't that right, Loren?”

“Yes...” Loren muttered.

The exchange amused Leo. The pack dynamics of the Wolfskins had always fascinated him. They made the subtle power dynamics that humans tried to oppress overt. Something he found particularly interesting was that as Keaton's mate, Camilla would be considered the alpha as well. The alpha's word was law.

Shame it didn't extend to the king.

Keaton let Loren go. “Anyway, I'm glad I came down here to see if you've arrived yet. Camilla is waiting for you. You ready?”

“Of course.”

“Follow me.”

Keaton shifted back into his beast form, and Leo urged his hesitant horse to follow.

* * *

It took them three hours to make it to the village. All the houses were finished cabins and cottages except for the one in the middle. It was similar to the others, but there was construction being done on the outside to add another room to it. The wooden skeleton had been constructed, and a few logs had been placed on top of each other to start the walls. After dismissing Loren with Leo's horse, Keaton took him into the house.

It was a tiny open, so unlike the castle Leo knew. From the living room, Leo could see Camilla in the kitchen, and he smelled something delicious. It made him hungry. From behind her, the curves of her pregnant belly were visible, and Leo was once again in disbelief that he was going to be an uncle.

Camilla turned around at the sound of footsteps. She smiled ear to ear, and she was the happiest Leo had ever seen her.

“Leo!”

She ran towards him and threw herself at Leo. The mage wrapped his arms around her to catch her, and Keaton grabbed her shoulder.

“Easy there, toots!”

“Sister.”

She hugged him tightly, then stepped back. Seeing Camilla should have made him happy, but it only remind Leo that this was not the life he had chosen. Camilla had done away with the black armor she used to wear and replaced it with a red dress that hugged her figure. Leo doubted it was maternity wear. She had put her hair up, and her face was beaming. She laughed.

“I'm fine, Keaton. Leo, how were your travels? Did you have any trouble along the way?”

“Until I got here, the journey was rather uneventful.”

“Loren almost attacked him when he got here,” Keaton explained.

Camilla sighed and crossed her arms.

“He means well, dear.”

“Yeah, but I told him not to!” Keaton huffed. He sat down on the couch against the opposing wall. In the tiny home, he was still only an arm length's away from the others. “Disobeyin' me like that...”

“Trouble in paradise?” Leo teased.

“No. Things are actually going well.” Camilla sat beside him. There wasn't room on the couch for Leo, and he felt out of place. “Putting together a pack from scraps is difficult. Things like this are to be expected.” She reached over and played with the hair on Keaton's closest ear. “Keaton, will you be a dear and get us some dinner?”

Like a puppy dog being praised, Keaton's face lit up. He stood up.

“'Corse! What are you in the mood for?”

“We haven't had bear in awhile.”

“On it.”

He kissed Camilla's cheek, then left the house. Camilla patted the spot next to her on the couch.

“This house is so small. You can't get any privacy.” Leo sat down. Camilla cupped his face. “Oh, Leo, you look so unwell.”

“I don't look that bad, do I?”

“You look absolutely horrible. You look like our father.”

“Please, don't say that. I got onto Corrin for saying something similar.”

“I heard. She wrote me.”

“You've been writing Corrin?”

The implication went unsaid. If she wrote Corrin, why wasn't she writing Leo?

“Of course. I can't ignore my darling sister.” She frowned, and let go of Leo. She crossed her hands in her lap. “Oh Leo, I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive me.”

“For what?” She only had one thing to apologize for, but Leo wanted to hear it from her mouth.

“Dear brother, I should have worn the crown, but I passed it onto you. There is no happiness in our throne. Our rule could only be shackled by the mistakes of our father and haunted by ghosts. It would have turned me into monster, but instead, I let you suffer in my place. I ran away to play house while you were tormented.”

Sorrow filled Leo. He wanted to cry again. Instead, he bit his cheek. Camilla let keep his pride and did not mention it.

“You could have stayed,” he spat, trying to find anger, but he had nothing but sadness left.

“I could have, yes, but I wanted to be happy.”

“You wanted to run away from everything.”

“I won't deny it.” Camilla leaned back and gestured to the house. “Look at this. Keaton built this house by himself.” She chuckled. “He likes it small, but I have managed to talk him into making an addition. I help lead a _Wolfskin_ pack, Leo. I've befriended them. Before I got pregnant, I worked among them. Most mornings, a cute Wolfskin that came form the south comes and helps me knit. I fall asleep in Keaton's arms every night.” Her eyes were beaming. “This is all I've ever wanted.”

“Away from your family,” Leo pointed out in a monotone voice.

“Someone had to rule Nohr,” Camilla admitted, now sounding regretful.

It went unsaid that Corrin and Camilla could not have been together. Corrin picked Hoshido, while Camilla wanted to stay in Nohr.

“And not you.”

“I wanted to be happy.”

“Even if it meant damning me.”

“Call me a coward or selfish if you want, whatever makes you feel better. None of it will change the fact that you are Nohr's king, not me.”

Leo stared at his eyes, unable to form a response.

Eventually he did.

“I never thought that you would end up with someone like Keaton. I imagined you would leave the family when you married a rich prince from another kingdom.”

“Neither did I.” Camilla began to rub her stomach. “I stumbled upon Keaton crying in a field after I left the castle. He had nothing in the world left, and neither did I. We recognized ourselves in each other, and we fell in love.” She let out a dreamy sigh. “I couldn't have asked for a better man.”

“...I see.”

It sounded romantic. Leo wondered why Ryoma fell in love with him. If it wasn't for his niece or nephew in Camilla's belly, almost ready to see the world, he would have left. The room was filled with warmth and love; it was a new beginning. There was no place for the son of Garon.

They sat there in silence, until Camilla spoke.

“Would you like to help me cut the potatoes for dinner? We can talk about Ryoma while we cook.” She offered to him, like he was one of her girl friends that she liked to gossip with. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

“I don't want to. I'll cook, but I don't want to talk about him.”

Camilla stared at him for a moment, then with a knowing expression, headed into the kitchen.

“I understand.”

* * *

The contractions started that night. Leo was woken by Camilla screaming. He rushed to her bedroom to find her laying in it and screaming. Keaton was holding her hand, and there were four Wolfskins tending to her. One was wetting a cloth and laying it over her forehead. Another was on the bed, trying to help her give birth.

The contraction ended, and Camilla tried to catch to catch her breathe. Her and the father seemed then to notice Leo standing in the doorway.

“Get out of here, human,” Keaton growled, ruled by instincts.

“No,” Camilla quickly said. She reached her free hand out to Leo. “Brother, stay with me.”

Leo took her hand. Keaton's anger faded, and he turned back to his lover.

“Of course. Is there anything I can do? How far apart are the contractions?”

“About... ten minutes,” Camilla said.

Leo should have been happy, but instead, he was filled with despair. Giving birth was one of the most dangerous things a woman could do. He squeezed Camilla's hand.

“You're a mage, aren't you?” One of the Wolfskins asked.

“A dark mage. What do I need to do?”

“Do you know any healing spells?”

His stomach twisted.

“No, I'm sorry. That's a different discipline.”

The Wolfskin huffed. “I told you we needed to find a healer before she gave birth,” she said to Keaton.

“And we were looking for one!” snapped Keaton. “But we didn't find one, and none of that matters now, does it?”

“Please, don't argue,” Camilla pleaded.

Leo wanted to offer to run to the closest town and hire one, but it would be a two day trip there and a two day trip back. He was helpless.

Keaton kissed Camilla's forehead. “Sorry, sweets. I won't yell again.”

“Is there anyway to get her into town? We need doctors,” Leo pointed out.

“And what? Have her give birth in the side of the mountain? It's too long of a trip, and I ain't having any kid of mine born outside the pack.”

“She's needs to go to a hospital,” Leo argued.

“Wolfskins have been delivered by Wolfskins for centuries. That's not changing.”

Camilla screamed as another contraction came.

* * *

The labor lasted two days. No one slept. Anxiety and anticipation ate away at Leo.

Then, finally, when everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up, the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

“Congratulations. It's a girl,” one of the midwives said.

She handed the baby to Camilla. Most of her hair was silver, but there was a tuft of Camilla's lavender hair in the middle. Camilla's face was pale, but she held the baby in her arms and smiled.

This was his niece. Keaton and Leo looked over Camilla's shoulder to look at the child. Keaton was crying, and his tail was wagging.

“She's beautiful,” Leo said.

She filled him with awe and love.

“Yes...” Camilla agreed.

She closed her eyes and hugged the baby to her chest. The midwives were panicking.

“We need to stop the bleeding! She's already lost a lot of blood!”

“We need to make a tonic! Rose, grind up some yarrow!”

Keaton's eyes widened, the severity of the situation finally dawning on him.

“Hey, toots, you feeling alright?”

She was passed out. Leo shook her.

“Camilla! Camilla!” he shouted over the crying baby.

Camilla briefly opened her eyes. “Leo, let me rest. I'm tired...” She shut them again.

The sheets under her were died red with her blood. The midwife pressed a bowl filled with liquid to her mouth. Camilla did not respond.

“Camilla!” Leo shook her again. “Don't you leave me too, damn it!”

Camilla did not open her eyes again. The baby continued to cry. The midwife touched her neck. No one in the room spoke. Keaton was still crying, but his tail was no longer wagging.

“She's gone,”

Keaton howled, and the other Wolfskins in the room joined in. Something inside of Leo broke. He found he had no tears left. He knew he should filled distraught and sad, but he felt nothing. Leo watched the rest of them mourn. Keaton held the child while one of the midwives ran off to find another woman to nurse the child.

Minutes watched, and Leo watched everyone around him work. Eventually Keaton handed the child to a midwife, who began inspecting the child.

“Do you have a name?” Leo asked Keaton.

“Velouria,” He said with a whimper. “Fuck... I can't believe this. I don't know what I should be feeling...”

“Let me take her back to Castle Krakenburg. I doubt I will have children of my own, Keaton. Let me raise her, and she will be Nohr's princess and future queen. She will want for nothing.”

How could he have a kid of his own when his niece was now his last blood relative, his last link to Camilla? She deserved to by his heir. Besides, Leo doubted he would ever find love again. He wasn't sure if he was capable of it anymore.

Keaton raised an eyebrow. “What the Hell you talkin' about? She's my daughter. She's staying here with her pack.”

“I insist. It'll be better for her.” She would have the finest tutors instead of being raised by people who rolled around in dirt for fun.

“The answer is no, tubby.”

“Keaton, I am your king. You do know you are living in Nohr, right? I can have your village annihilated. I can tax you until you're too poor to eat. Legally, I have the right to take her back.”

Keaton's eyes narrowed.

“You're a bastard, you know that?”

“I've been told.”

“The only way she's leaving is over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged.”

Leo opened Brynhildr. Keaton shifted into a beast.

Keaton swiped at Leo, but since he was expected it, Leo was able to step to the side and cast a spell at the same time. The lit of his tome filled the room. Before the spell made contact, a Wolfskin jumped in front of Keaton.

Keaton was the alpha. He was the strongest Wolfskin in the pack. He was a big man, and the spell was meant to knock him unconscious. It was enough to kill the smaller midwife, and she was limp when she hit the floor. Keaton roared. He lunged at Leo, and the blow was enough to break his arm. He did not let this break his concentration, and he cast another spell.

This time, he was aiming to kill. He was lucky Keaton was tougher than he thought. When he fell to the ground, he was still breathing. The midwife cradling Velouria had tears in her eyes and her tail between her legs. Leo could pluck the baby from her arms and walk out of the village before the rest of the Wolfskins knew what had happened.

He almost did, but then, when he looked at the baby, he saw Camilla in her, and he became ashamed of himself.

He turned and walked out of the cottage. He left the village and headed back to the castle.

* * *

There was nothing in Leo anymore.

He was empty.

He was a shell of the man he once was.

A healer fixed his arm when he got back, but most days, he couldn't find a reason to get out of bed. Niles worried over him, but he had no cure, so he could do nothing. Leo felt no desire to rule, and his duties accumulated, neglected. Some people would visit him and talk to him, but Leo could find no meaning in their words.

In a little over a year, Leo had lost all his blood siblings and had let his father be murdered. Corrin was angry at him, and he couldn't find the energy in him to repair things. He someone he loved, but they could never be together. Odin had left him. Nohr was eating him alive, and he had killed an innocent midwife.

Leo wondered if his heart would stop beating, if misery could stop its movements.

Even if it didn't, Nohr would kill him or he would kill it. It effusively had no king. Niles could help out with lesser matters, but Leo had no family to help him while he couldn't find it in him to rule.

If Nohr survived and he survived, then he knew it would only be through the help of an addiction, something to replace the numbness. Instead, Leo laid in bed.

What get him to get out it was an attack on his life. An assassin tried to kill him while he was asleep. He woke up to Niles's bow lodging itself in the attacker's heart. That got him to climb out of bed. He took Brynhildr, ignored Niles calling to him, and went into the cemetery in the Woods of the Forlon.

Leo would not die. Leo was the only living child of Garon, and he was too strong to let his heart kill him.

So he would kill his heart. If it was constraining him, then if he got rid of it, he would be able to function again. Besides, did he really need it? It had done nothing but strangle him for the past year. It kept him awake at night and led him to foolishness.

He opened his tome, and he began to read.

It was a long, hard spell, one that only a mage of his skill would be capable of casting, and he realized as he cast it, that everyone had been right.

_Your pride will be the death of us all._

_You're a bastard, you know that?_

_You act like everyone is at fault but you._

_You have his eyes, Leo._

Corrin had been right. He did have his father's eyes. Now he would have his heart too.

“Long Live the King,” Leo whispered to himself as the spell's energy materialized as a ball of yellow light above him, right before it struck his chest and sealed away his emotions, leaving Leo with a heart of stone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an epilogue. Almost there.


	10. Chapter 10

With his heart gone, the only thing Leo had left was an instinctual urge to grab power, and he wanted it not for Nohr but for himself. He wanted territory. He wanted more tomes. He wanted wealth.

He wanted to be unstoppable, and Leo could almost feel the blood of the Dusk Dragon coursing through his veins.

Nohr wilted. What little prosperity they had scrounged up slipped through their fingers. Leo could tell something in Niles had died as well, but Leo did not have the heart to care. He used him like he was a puppet. He replaced his kind nobles with ones that promised him armies and gold. The people were taxed heavily, and Leo's pockets grew heavy with gold. Niles only made it two more years before he died while out on a mission. Leo suspected he walked into a trap on purpose, but he could never confirm it.

He grew heavy in other ways as well. The spell had awoken an appetite in him, and he found himself greedily stuffing himself at meals. He felt no joy from it, but he followed the urges regardless. When he sat in his throne, and these days he spent most of his time on the throne, he found that he filled it nicely, a part of him said yes, this was how a king was supposed to look. A fat king meant he had the resources to eat, and it made him look bigger, more intimidating. The way his belly hung felt right. He could grab a handful of his fat if wanted.

He was big. He was heavy. He was fearsome. He wondered if he was any fatter than the Hoshidan king.

Leo hoped so.

Said king visited five years after Leo sealed away his heart. He did not come in casual clothes but in armor, and he had his weapon at his hip. He met Leo in the throne room, and the younger king was sprawled out on his seat. There were guards on both sides of him, and an archer was hiding in the shadows.

He was tempted to kill the king. He had thought about it for several minutes as he waited for the man to walk from the entrance of the castle to the throne room. If he killed the king, then it would start a war with Hoshido. Their queen was no less of a warrior than he was, and Leo wasn't sure he could win the war, so he didn't give the arhcer the signal to raise his bow.

Besides, he had been so careful to avoid breaking their treaty so far, playing with every loophole he could find. He wasn't ready to let it all go to waste.

“King Leo.”

“King Ryoma. You've lost weight.”

Gone was the soft king filled with laughter. Ryoma's body was honed and muscular. If he still had his heart, Leo would have found the change amusing.

“I cannot have the luxury of being fat when there is a threat of war. Leo, what happened to you?” he asked in pleading tone.

“King Leo,” he reminded. “And I have as is the Nohrian done what I had to in order to survive.”

His sister died. Corrin abandoned him. Everyone left him. He had to crush his heart or be crushed by it.

“You've become a monster.”

“Perhaps.”

Ryoma sighed.

“I loved you, once. Even when I ended our relationship, I still loved you. I wish more than anything that we could have stayed together, but I thought ending a relationship with no future was the kindest thing I could have done to you.”

“And you're telling me this why?” Leo asked. He sat up. “I'm a busy man. Don't waste my time.”

Ryoma pursed his lips. “I don't know. I think I hoped you would tell me that I was wrong, and that there was some part of the sweet, witty, generous man I loved still within you.”

“I have no interest in any kind of kinship with you, romantic or platonic,” Leo stated. “Move on with it, or leave.”

“Fine. King Leo, this is an official reminder that if you make any military move against us or our allies, we will not hesitate to declare war on you. Your recent activity of invading other nations has been troubling.”

“I know our treaty forwards and backwards. I have not broken it and will not break it.” Unless Hoshido looked easy to take. “I am not a dumb man, King Ryoma.”

Ryoma gritted his teeth. “You vex me.”

“And I care why?”

“Dammit, Leo! You're better than this! You...!” He took a deep breath, calming himself down. “We are ceasing trade with Nohr until they cease provoking and attacking other countries and begin treating their own citizens well. I have delivered this message to you as king.”

Leo nodded. This did not concern him in the slightest. He would have enough food for him and his army. They should be able to farm the land of the new territory they annexed, and if it that was not enough, then the peasants would find a way. Leo remembered being young and intermingling with them. Life would always find a way in Nohr.

“I understand,” Leo said.

Ryoma stared at him. Seconds passed. Leo didn't know why he was still standing before him.

“I... I don't know what to say. I miss who you used to be, but I fear that man is dead, and there is nothing I or anyone else can do to bring him back. I will leave now, but know if that man I loved ever needs me, I will come to his aid.”

Leo thought Ryoma was a dumb, ridiculous fool.

* * *

Years passed. Nohr grew worse. Leo continued to fight battles, both internal and external, hoping each one would help would help him and Nohr resource, land, money, anything.

Every year, on Velouria's birthday and the day that Camilla died, Leo sent her gift. When she turned one, Leo bought her the most beautiful clothes he could find so she would be dressed like a princess. When she turned two, Leo bought toys and an array of smelly objects. When she turned three, Leo gifted her with a tutor that had already been paid for an entire year. That gift Keaton returned. Leo had the tutored fired for failing to persuade Keaton to let him stay.

Leo never let Velouria forget that she had royal blood.

Leo waited for her after her twentieth birthday. It was the day that Keaton had to kick her out of the pack, and she would have to start her own pack or submit to an alpha. Before any of that though, she had to visit Leo. He had managed to get her father to agree to it in return for overlooking the death of a few travelers.

Velouria entered the throne room two weeks after her birthday. Her ears were tilting backwards, and her tail was almost between her legs.

She was afraid.

From on his throne, Leo held a hand out to her. The years had not been kind to him. His face lost its beauty and kindness. Even at rest, his expression was cold and cruel.

“Niece, I'm glad you finally visited. How are you?”

Velouria remained silent. She was shaking, and she was looking at her feet instead of at Leo. The king's forced smile faded.

“You know you are the princess of Nohr. You are the only heir to my throne.”

“...Are you going to hurt me?” Velouria asked quietly.

“Now, why would I hurt you?”

“Because you're a monster.” Then, finding her bravery, she continued to speak, and her voice picked up. “Papa says you're a monster, and nothing good's happened since the day you took the throne.”

“Your father is a liar,” Leo explained calmly. “Nohr has prospered.”

“You have prospered. The people around you have starved. You threatened to execute Papa if I didn't come here, and ever since I left the pack, your men have been watching me. I can smell it.”

“I had to make sure your father upheld his end of the deal. He killed innocent people.”

“They were after our fur! They tried to kill us first!” Velouria yelped. “I don't like you! What do you want with me?!”

“I want you to be the princess of Nohr that you are.”

Velouria shook her head, still terrified. “No! I won't! I refuse! I don't want anything to do with you.”

Leo stood. Velouria flinched. He opened his dear Brynhildr and he flipped through the pages. Velouria's breath quickened. Leo wondered if he had a spell that would make her change his mind. After a few minutes of searching, the closest thing he found was a spell that would inflict pain if certain actions were taken, but it would not get the outcome he desired.

He could seal a heart, but he couldn't change how one young woman felt about him. With a sigh, he closed his book and sat back in his throne.

“If you will not represent Nohr, then Nohr has no use for you. You will not be able to remain here. Do you still reject being my heir?”

“Yes,” Velouria said quietly.

“Then from this day on, you are banished. You have one week to leave Nohr. If you are sighted after that, you can be killed on sight.”

“You're joking!” Velouria complained.

“I haven't joked in many years. If I was you, Velouria, I would get running. The closest border is far away.”

Velouria's eyes widened. She shifted into her beast form.

“You're a horrible man,” she said before she turned and ran out the castle.

“Long Live the King,” Leo said as he watched her go.

* * *

It was a cold winter day when the crown prince of Hoshido came to Nohr. He was older than Leo had been when he took the throne, and Leo saw his father in him everywhere but in his white hair. He had his father's pride and honor. He also had his father's sword on his hip.

“King Leo!” The Hoshidan announced his presence.

Leo stood from his throne. His bones ached. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and years of warring and studying magic had not been kind to his body.

“What is your name, prince?” Leo asked.

“I am Shiro. I am the son of King Ryoma and Queen Rinkah. Next month I will be taking the throne, and as the soon to be new king, I wanted to meet with you. I will not be as tolerate as my father was of your outrageous and violent actions.”

“Nohr does not cower from threats, prince.”

A Leo of decades ago probably would have reacted to seeing the child of Ryoma before him. He would have felt the child should have been his and that he and Ryoma should have raised him. Instead, Leo felt nothing.

Leo hadn't felt anything in a long time.

Shiro relaxed slightly, his expression softening. He looked amused.

“ Yeah, Dad told me you would say that. He told me what you were like before you two parted ways. I can't imagine it.”

“That was decades ago.”

“Believe me. I know. He stills loves you, you know. He loves you like he should have loved me.” He sighed. “Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I won't look the other way like he did.”

“Noted.”

Shiro laughed.

“I feel sorry for you, man.”

Leo pursed his lips.

“Do not insult me, child. If you-”

“I spoke out of line.” Shiro bowed his head, returning to being a proper prince. “I apologize, and I will leave. May Nohr prosper, King Leo.”

* * *

The years came and went. Nohr rotted. Tried as Leo could, prosperity escaped from him as if it was water he was trying to hold in his hand.

He died before his hair turned gray. His heart gave out one day while he was sitting on the throne. The people of Nohr celebrated.

Once Nohr had been a man filled with love and happiness. He had a troubled life, but he had brothers and sisters who loved him. With his family at his side, nothing in life was too much of him.

Then Nohr, its king, and its darkness claimed everything he held dear. Leo died along with them.

Since Leo had no child and no heir, Nohr fractured. Each noble became the ruler of their own land, and no one warred trying to get more. The various new countries flourished where Nohr had not.

With the last trace of Garon and his wicked ways gone from the land, the people of what had once been Nohr finally knew peace, happiness, and wealth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over boys. Thanks for reading this fic and sticking with it until the end!
> 
> So this is Long Live the King. It's a tragedy where Leo fails to rise above his sorrow and pride and becomes like the man he hated: his father. I plan to at some point post an alternate ending, where instead Leo and Ryoma get married and live happily ever after and Leo develops healthy coping mechanisms, but this is the end I always planned for the fic.
> 
> I would love to hear feedback on what y'all thought of the story. Especially constructive criticism! It helps me grow as a writer.


	11. Alternate Ending

Leo was awoken in the middle of the night by fire.

Krakenburg was burning. Before he had the could process what was happening, the door to his chambers was thrown open and Niles rushed in, bow in hand and panting.

“King Leo!” Niles yelled. “We have to go!”

“What's going on?” Leo dressed himself and grabbed his tome.

“A rebellion, milord. We need to go.”

“We should stay and fight! You should have readied the army instead of coming to get me.”

Leo crossed the room and looked out his bedroom window. Beneath the castle was a mob of people wielding torches and weapons, and all of them wanted Leo dead. The king was ready to cast a spell when Niles grabbed his arm and put his other hand over his mouth.

“Do that, and there will be a civil war. Do you know how many of those people you'd have to murder to save yourself?”

Leo glared at him. He debated biting down on Niles's hand.

“We're fleeing to Hoshido. Nohr will be ruined by another war.”

As much as he hated it, Leo knew that Niles was right. He nodded, and Niles removed his hand. The pair hurried out of the doorway.

His bedroom opened to a large spiral staircase. Smoke burned Leo's lungs, and the fire had ate a hole into the staircase. Niles swore.

They escaped into the night while Krakenburg burned.

* * *

Leo was accepted into Hoshido with open arms. Ryoma was waiting for him at the border, and he swept Leo up into a hug as soon as he got off his horse, and although Leo's heart was still filled with rage, he couldn't help but relax at Ryoma's touch. The other royal siblings and their retainers were waiting for them as well.

“I am sorry, my love.” Ryoma said after a kiss.

“My people are fools.”

“What happened? Why was there an uprising?”

“That's still to be found out. I'll need to find out who's still royal to me. May I borrow some of your messengers? Niles is too valuable to send, and I have no connections in Hoshido beside your family, and all the neighboring countries still hold grudges for-”

Ryoma interrupted him.

“Tomorrow. Tonight, rest. You and Niles look exhausted, and I have missed you. We will tackle this matter tomorrow when we are thinking better.”

For dinner, he ended up feeding Ryoma an entire strawberry cheesecake while he sat on his lap.

Even in Ryoma's arms, Leo still struggled for sleep. He'd rather have spent the night being productive.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Leo buried himself in politics. He worked Niles until he was almost falling asleep on his feet, but Niles delighted in the work.

In a way, he hid in it. Hoshido's sun hurt his skin, and he found that the royal siblings could get on his nerves. As Nohr's king, he was used to hiding in the bowels of the castle of the Castle Shirasagi as he worked.

At least, he would if he had his way. The royal family wasn't letting him.

“Leo, take a break.”

Ryoma was particularly good at it.

Leo was writing to a noble about a favor he was owed, and Ryoma was standing in the door way of the dusty room he had made his study.

“Nohr is burning, my love. I can't.”

Nohr ended up in civil war anyway. Everyone was hungry for the power Leo had left behind.

Ryoma crossed the room and wrapped his soft arms around Leo from behind. Leo let his head rest against him, and he placed a kiss on his exposed skin.

“You are working yourself to death.”

“You do the same.”

“True, but do as I say, not I do.” Leo let out a short laugh. “Sakura has her first boyfriend. She's brought him over for dinner. I want him to meet you too.”

“The wicked king of Nohr? You'll scare him off.”

“Don't talk like that.”

Ryoma kissed his neck. Leo purred. He closed his book. The messenger wouldn't be ready until morning, so he could spare a few hours.

Sakura was dating a young man from the Wind Tribe. He was a fellow magic user, which Leo approved of, and he was surprised to catch himself judging him. Leo felt like he had seen him before, but he couldn't remember where.

Takumi had made them fried beef for dinner. They all sat around a table, laughed, and talked. The siblings were very welcoming, and the young couple's love for each other came through with every glance and fidget. It was adorable. It reminded Leo of when they had caught Elise holding hands with a boy.

Xander had been flustered that his littlest sister was old enough to start liking boys. Camilla had teased Elise, but she had been very supportive and couldn't wait to tell Corrin about it. Leo had threatened to turn the boy's pants into ants if he broke Elise's heart.

But Xander would never be embarrassed again. Elise wouldn't get to marry and have children. Leo couldn't remember how Camilla's laughter sounded, and Corrin wasn't a princess of Nohr anymore.

He missed those days.

Nohr was gone. His family was gone. Why was he still living?

“Leo? Is there something wrong?” Ryoma asked.

Now everyone was staring at him. Leo wanted to excuse himself and hide in his study. He didn't belong in this country of sunlight and dawn. He hated it. All it did was remind him of what he once had.

“Not at all.” He would fake it. He would fake that the emptiness that he couldn't hide from anymore wasn't choking him. “Hayato, when did you start studying magic?”

* * *

Leo couldn't fake it for long.

The next day Leo couldn't leave the castle. It took him an hour to get out of bed. Ryoma had brushed his hair away from his face, kissed him, and told him that there would be breakfast waiting for him whenever he was ready.

He tried to finishing writing his letter, but the idea made his chest hurt, and when he tried to put pen to paper, he couldn't help but to start to cry. He hurt. He didn't have the courage to face the world, so he returned to bed and clung to Ryoma when he returned at the end of the day.

Everything was too much. He did not belong in Hoshido. He wanted to be back in Nohr where he could hide his grief in the brokenness of the country. Everyone here was happy and alive. Leo felt hollow.

The second day it took him two hours to get out of bed. Ryoma held him and rubbed his back until he had to leave. Niles tried to visit him. Leo chased him away.

* * *

A month passed before Leo left the castle.

On that day, Leo opened his eyes to Ryoma's sleeping form. He was facing his back. Leo idly traced the curves of his body and the rolls of his fat. His interest in sex was almost nonexistent. When Ryoma couldn't resist, Leo would let him fuck him, but he knew it wasn't the same as when Leo was overwhelmed by desire. Leo feared he would drive Ryoma to an affair. He feared he was making Ryoma miserable because Leo couldn't get himself to work correctly. Leo worried Ryoma would leave him, and he also hated that he hadn't yet.

Leo was a mess. He knew it, but he knew no way out.

He left his room for lunch. Jakob had followed Corrin to Hoshido, and he had stayed on as cook after Silas and Corrin went to travel.

“Soup, as usual?” Jakob asked.

“Like it's made in Nohr,” Leo affirmed.

It was a soup made from potatoes and cabbage. They ate it during the winter when food was short. His meal was interrupted by Takumi sitting beside him.

“We're going hunting today.”

“Hm?” Leo asked.

“We're going hunting,” Takumi said with a grin. “You, me, and my siblings. It's spring, and we've got way too many deer. We're going hunting.”

“I'm tired, Takumi.”

“Then stay on your horse all day. I don't care. We're going hunting. Ryoma will be there.”

This was supposed to encourage him, but it did the opposite. He didn't want to face Ryoma. He wanted to lay in bed.

“I'm not taking no for an answer.”

“I recommend it as well, King Leo,” Jakob said.

“I am no longer a king,” Leo corrected.

“For now,” Takumi said. “Come on. Let's go.”

Takumi wrapped his arm around Leo and pulled him off his chair, then dragged him out of the castle.

* * *

It was hot. It was humid. Bugs were biting at him. The five of them were sitting silently in the bushes. Sakura was trembling, not looking forward to the violence but knowing it was needed. Takumi was the expert at hunting. Ryoma had relinquished the social role of leader to him, and Leo actually found it kind of sweet.

Hunting was nice. Leo wasn't expected to do anything. He could just be. He would watch Ryoma out of the corner of his eye, and Ryoma would smile at him when he noticed.

An hour into the hunt, Takumi nudged Leo. A buck was peaking its head out from behind a tree. Leo looked at him, and Takumi nodded. Ryoma squeezed his shoulder. Leo understand their expressions. He opened Brynhildr, and quietly read from it. The deer heard him and ran, but Leo was faster then he was. Trees sprouted up around it, and a branch pierced the animal's chest. He fell to the ground.

“Yeah!” Hinoka yelled. “That was a good shot, Leo. Nice and clean. Sakura, help me clean this, will you?”

“S-s-s-s-sure, sister.”

Ryoma wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder as his sisters went to take care of their kill.

“We'll eat well tonight

“We eat well every night,” Leo pointed at.

Ryoma chuckled. “Then we'll give it to some poor beggars.”

Leo knew there was no need for the hunting trip, but hearing Ryoma's rich laugh and watching the family work together, Leo felt a warmth in his heart, and it was a warmth that Leo hadn't felt in weeks.

It was love. The kind of love that made him feel accepted and safe, the kind of love that gave him the courage to stand up tall because he knew he would have people right next to him.

It reminded him of when he had his siblings with him, and Leo realized that even though they might be dead, a new family was being offered to him.

“Leo? You're crying. What's wrong?” Ryoma asked.

“Huh?” Leo wiped his eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying. “It's nothing.”

Leo pulled Ryoma down into a kiss. Ryoma was caught off guard, and Leo adored how his eyes widened slightly. Leo held the kiss.

“Get a room!” Hinoka teased.

Leo laughed.

It had been awhile since he had done that.

* * *

When they got back, Leo dragged Ryoma into their shared bedroom and pinned him down.

Ryoma was still fully dressed. Leo started to work on fixing that.

“Leo, what's gotten into you?”

He had forgotten how rich Ryoma's voice was. His heart was racing so fast Leo was afraid it would jump out of his chest. He felt like he was falling in love with Ryoma for the second time.

Or third. Or fourth. Anytime he was away from Ryoma for a long period of time, he was enamored by all the little things that made Ryoma who he was.

“You're beautiful,” was Leo's reply. “And I want to fuck you.”

He wanted to fuck Ryoma and watch his fat shake as he moved his body. As he finally untied Ryoma's robes, he was greeted with the sight of his plump, over flowing belly. Leo grabbed a handful of it, and Ryoma inhaled sharply.

“Have you been skipping out on meals, Ryoma?” Leo asked, slightly concerned.

“Please. I'm not wasting away.” Far from it, with the expanse of extra flesh he had. “I'm used to a little _encouragement_ to get me to overeat.”

He had been worried about Leo. The mage can tell from his tone and his expression, and it broke his heart.

“I'm sorry,” Leo whispered.

“Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are grieving, Leo.”

It was worse than that. Leo was sick. Suffocating. Like there was a fog surrounding him that he couldn't see through, but he wanted to. Slowly, one step at a time, he'd do it. There were people here in Hoshido who would help him.

“I love you,” Leo said.

“And I love you as well.”

Leo smirked. Despite the sentimental nature of their talk, Ryoma still managed to rise to full mast. Leo adored the sight of Ryoma's hard dick. He started to grind on his still clothed member, and Ryoma's breath hitched.

Ryoma reached up and began to undress his lover. Leo removed what little clothing Ryoma had on left afterwards. Ryoma was panting, eager, and just the sight of us lover so aroused was enough to make Leo go mad. Ryoma let out a small, disappointed sigh as Leo left his side to grab the oil they kept in the dresser, and Leo laughed at this.

As he slid in, Ryoma grabbed his sides hard enough to leave bruises, and Leo loved it. The older man would throw his head back, close his eyes, and moan when Leo thrust inside of him, and the force was enough to move his belly along with his body. Leo had to fight to not come too soon.

Ryoma moved his body with Leo's, and Leo was in love. He kissed Ryoma's neck as he fucked him, whispered words of praised, and played with the generous amount of fat on his chest.

When they were done, Leo laid on top of Ryoma's chest, feeling better than he had in awhile.

“I don't hate him,” Leo whispered as Ryoma played with his hair.

“Who?”

“My father, Garon. He was horrible to my family and I, and I should hate him, but I don't. I still wish he would have cared for me more.”

“He was your father, Leo. I can't relate to your situation, but I know the pain of losing a parent. We are designed to love our parents.”

Tomorrow, he would try to be productive again. His heart was still mourning and filled with grief, but he was not alone. He would be okay.

* * *

The next day, he dusted off the letters he hadn't read and started to work through him. He worked for an hour, then became tired and lost his ability to focus. Felicia noticed, and she brought him tea and the two laughed about the past before Leo retired to his shared bedroom.

Slowly, over many weeks, Leo healed.

* * *

“Were they that hard to put on this morning?” Ryoma asked.

Leo stood by the side of the lake, and he was trying desperately to pull his swim trunks over his ass. Ryoma was still in the lake, and his swim trunks were laying on the grass.

“They were tight, but I was also dry,” Leo huffed as tried to stuff himself into his clothing.

“We can get you more clothing.”

“Yes, we should.” Leo finally managed to pull his swim trunks up. His softer than before belly hung slightly over the fabric. Leo cupped the fat. “I can't believe I've gotten fat. I've never been fat in my life. It's not a bad thing,” Leo quickly added. “I'm just not... used to it.”

Ryoma was still much larger than he was. The man's weight had finally settled, and Ryoma was huge. If he had to guess, Ryoma weighed twice what he did, and Leo loved all the curves and heaviness it gave him. He could almost cum just from the weight of his lover on top of him during sex.

Ryoma laughed. He climbed out of the lake and wrapped his arm around Leo, who leaned into the touch.

“I like it. You're getting used to being here in Hoshido.”

“Hoshido has no use for fit kings, right?”

Ryomas expression softened, the meaning of Leo's words not lost on him.

The two of them as a unit. It had been half a year since Leo came to Hoshido, and the country had accepted him. Leo had even been included in recent political processes. When Kaden met with Ryoma to discuss getting protection for his fellow kitsunes, he brought a gift for Leo. He had an unofficial spot at the dinner table. He was treated like Ryoma's spouse.

They had talked about it a few times. While nothing had been made official, they had made plans. They would like to use a surrogate for a heir, and they would both sleep with the woman so they wouldn't know whose seed took. They would have a small wedding for friends and family, and then a larger, political wedding afterwards.

“Right. You've also started to get a tan. I like it.”

“Father would roll over in his grave if he saw me with a tan,” Leo joked.

“You know, I don't think you're wrong.” Ryoma stepped away from Leo to put on his own swim trunks. “Speaking of Nohr, I have something I want to talk about you.”

Ryoma grabbed his towel off of the branch it had been hanging on and began to dry his mane of hair.

“Oh?”

“A message came from Nohr. Well, what was Nohr. It has fractured into several smaller countries, and one of the leaders wants you to rule to come back and rule them.”

“Hmm. That's interesting.”

“I will support you no matter what choice you make, darling.”

“Tell them the fuck off. I am happy here, Ryoma.”

Even if there were still days his heart felt heavy, the good days outnumbered the bad. There was a life in Hoshido for him beyond suffering and misery.

“Leo...”

“I am not going back to Nohr and leaving the life I've made behind. I can't. There is nothing left for me there but ghosts. If Nohr wants me back, then they'll be joining Hoshido.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He kissed Ryoma.

* * *

Once again, life did not wait for Leo.

He tracked down the smith who made the rings for Ryoma's parents, and the man was so overjoyed by his request that he made Leo a pair for free. The mage was waiting until their anniversary.

He was having a nice night out with Ryoma, not thinking about marriage at all. Today was the anniversary of Nohr's treaty with Hoshido. They had gone shopping, and before they returned to the castle, they were taking a stroll through the woods.

Leo had been talking about his game of Go with Takumi, who was a better opponent than Ryoma and beat him as much as he lost . Then Ryoma stopped walking.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Ryoma whispered.

Leo did so, and he then slipped a ring into Leo's hand. The mage lost his ability to think. When he opened his eyes, Ryoma was staring at him, nervous and vulnerable and like he had never seen another man in the world besides Leo.

“Marry me?” Ryoma asked.

“It would be an honor,” Leo said. “Would you believe me if I said I had a pair of rings made for us?” he added, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Really?”

“I'm serious. I was going to propose next month, on our anniversary.”

Ryoma laughed. “And I picked today because it was the day our countries finally got along.”

“Works with me, fiancé. I'm just happy that I'll be your husband”

Ryoma was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

The marriage was a grand affair. Corrin returned home for it. The Wolfskin that Camilla fancied came, and he brought not his sister but a sleeping babe with her hair. After the wedding, Keaton told them that Camilla had died during child birth. Leo spent his wedding night weeping in Ryoma's arms. He got to spend time with Velouria before Keaton returned to the mountains, and the child earned a spot in Leo's heart. She would be his only niece by blood.

With the marriage out of the way, their next thoughts turned to an heir. They looked at many different women. They examined their health, their family, and their willingness to turn over her child to the kingdom. Ryoma spoke of including the mother in the family as something like an aunt, but Leo refused.

One night while Ryoma was sparring with Sakura, Hinoka came to his study. The room had gone through a drastic makeover since Leo first arrived. It was filled with plants, and he had a window put in. He had nailed an enchanted scroll on the wall that kept the room smelling grass after a rain.

“Leo, I have something I want to talk to you about,” Hinoka said.

She was holding her head high to hide her nerves. Leo closed his tome and turned around to look at her.

“What is it?”

“I want to bear your child,” she said, face red. “I volunteer, as a surrogate. I know what you and my brother plan to do, but this way, the child would have both yours and his blood.”

“Hinoka, are you sure?” Leo asked.

She nodded. “I'm positive. I want to do this for you two.”

Leo liked the idea. It was the closest they could get to their two families merging.

“I'll talk to Ryoma about it later tonight.”

* * *

Later that year, Forrest was born. He was a tiny baby with a bright red puff of her. Ryoma and Leo didn't plan to tell the child that his aunt Hinoka had carried him until he was older, but with hair like that, they feared they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.

Before Corrin left Krakenburg, Leo assumed he would live out the rest of his days in Nohr. Xander would take the throne, and he would be one of his advisers. He would have a political marriage and either learn to love his spouse or find someone whose arms he could spend the night in.

He never thought had would be king of Nohr. He never dreamed he would be king of Hoshido, and he certainly never thought he would have a child with him, but laying in bed with his husband and Forrest in-between them, Leo was happy.

And the kings of Hoshido lived happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I set out to write this tragedy, the goal was to write something unique and emotional. However as I got close to finishing, I asked myself what the point was in writing a tragedy. Why do I want to make my readers sad? Even if the story is unique, if they're just left upset at the end of the fic, why even write it?
> 
> Then I thought, tragedies are a way for us to cope, experience, and learn. My mother is an alcoholic, and this has made me incredibly uncomfortable around addicts, yet I find myself interested in tragedies about addicts because I think it helps me understand what I have gone through. Devilman Crybaby is a good tragedy because we know what made the villain suffer in the end and it was such a strong theme in the story.
> 
> But Long Live the King wasn't this. This fic is about Leo falling victim to his misery and suffering and let it turn him into the person he hates the most - his father. It was also, sort of, about how being cut off from your support system will make it easier to do so, but this was not a theme in the fic, so it was just dramatic story with an unhappy ending.
> 
> So I wrote an epilogue where Leo gets a happy ending because he's supported by love, both romantic and platonic, because being around people who value you and love you for who you are will give you the strength to do incredible things.
> 
> And treatment by professionals when you're suffering from mental health issues, even though that's not in this fic.
> 
> So yeah. Hope you enjoyed the fic! I live off of comments and kudos.


End file.
